Complicated it up!
by Grace-1997
Summary: Georgia and Jeremy have to do an order together because of some idiot, who stuck a house. Logan and Cece are forced to spend more time together with babysitting Flynn. Rocky tries to help her but is blended by a certain Hessenheffer, while her brother goes out with the other one, even though many problems How will this all work out? Cogan, Tynka and Runther! :D I own nothing!
1. What is wrong?

**Hay guys! Since 'Here we go again it up!' ended, I'm here with a new Cogan, Tynka and this time RUNTHER story! :D**

**After a lot thinking, since I had two ideas, but also wanted to write an other A&A story, I chose that one! :)**

**I hope you guys like the idea and the first chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Tell me, if I should continue or not, please! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Georgia and Jeremy has to full fill an order together because of some idiot, who stuck a house and they have to find out, who did it. Since their parents are away almost every time, Logan and Cece are forced to spend more time together to babysit Flynn and also because Georgia doesn't want to leave Cece alone at home. Rocky tries to help her with Logan but is pretty much blended by Gunther, her crush who now also starts to hit on her and Ty tries to make his relationship with Tinka work, even though the rumors. Will Cece and Logan really still hate each other after all of that and will Jeremy and Georgia find the man, who stuck the house and maybe come closer?**

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I was sitting at the couch in my apartment with Rocky, watching TV. Well, the TV was on but we weren't really watching. Rocky was constantly talking on about how Gunther finally was back and about her crush on him and everything. I really was happy for Rocky but it was kind of getting annoying at some points, especially since everyone was happily in love except me. I meant, what was so wrong with me? I sighed. Rocky was in love with Gunther (they weren't together yet but I was pretty sure that she was one of the main reasons why he came back), Ty was together with Tinka, and Deuce with Dina.

I was the only one in the gang, who wasn't together with anyone or in love and it sucked.

I groaned and Rocky looked questioning at me, stopping with rambling off about Gunther.

''Rocky, I am really happy for you, that he is back but could we please talk about something else?'' I pleaded her and Rocky rolled her eyes.

She knew why I was acting like that.

''I can't do anything for the fact that you won't fall in love.'' She replied and I punched her in the shoulder.

She rubbed it offended.

''As if I would have anyone to fall in love with. The whole gang is more or less taken and in school... There are no cute guys! Well, even though I don't think that I would ever date Deuce, Ty or Gunther even if they weren't taken.'' I told her.

Rocky glared at me.

''Gunther isn't that bad. He's great and I really like him and you know that. Besides, it would be weird if you get together with Deuce or Ty.'' She replied and I shuddered at the thought.

Yes. It would be really weird.

''Did you ask him why he came back from the old country?'' I asked Rocky smirking and she blushed.

Gunther was only here since a week ago and I knew that she barely even talked to him so far. But I loved to mock her about it.

''No, I didn't. I didn't talk much to him. It's just- I don't know. It's not like I can't talk to him but what if I say something wrong?'' She replied and I rolled my eyes.

She was totally overreacting.

''Don't get your toes in a twist, Rocks. I'm pretty sure you won't say anything wrong and I even have the feeling that he likes you, too. Why don't you talk to him about it?'' I suggested, trying to convince her.

Rocky looked at me, as if I made a joke.

''Are you kidding me? I would never talk with Gunther about the fact, that I like him! He would laugh about me!'' She exclaimed, shocked and mad.

I sighed. Typically Rocky.

''Well, I don't get what Ty and you have with the Hessenheffer twins anyway. I mean, Ty is together with Tinka since a month, his longest relationship ever and it even seems to work. That is a miracle. And you are in love with Tinka's sparkly twin brother! Did someone wash your brain or something like that?'' I asked her.

I mean seriously. How could you fall in love with a Hessenheffer?

Okay, I was once together with Gunther but I actually was his fake- girlfriend.

Rocky rolled her eyes but before she could reply anything, the doorbell rang.

I looked confused but went to the door and opened it.

In front of it stood the last person I expected.

Jeremy Hunter , my ex-step-dad and the ex-fiance of my mom.

Well, and the dad of my worst enemy, Logan.

''Hello Jeremy! What are you doing here?'' I greeted him, confused.

Jeremy smiled at me.

Okay, I was confused. Really confused.

''I have to talk to your mother, Cece. Where is she?'' He replied and I got even more confused. Why did he want to talk to my mom?

Before I could response, Logan suddenly also came through the door.

''Dad, I parked the car. Could you finally t- Oh hey Rocky, Sissy.'' He said , looking up and down at me.

I glared at him and didn't say anything.

Rocky groaned and replied after a while for me, ''Georgia is in her room. She was getting ready for work, right now.''

I nodded at what Rocky said, while still glaring at Logan. What was he doing here?

''Well, okay. Could you please ask if I could talk to her?'' Jeremy replied, but to me.

I nodded and then cried, ''Mom! Jeremy is here and wants to talk to you!''

Two minutes later, my mom came out of her room in her uniform, smiling at Jeremy. Okay, I really didn't get those two.

''Hey Jeremy, Logan. I'm on my way to work, but I guess you have to go there, too. We can take my car and drive there. Let's go. Rocky, Logan please take care of the apartment. Make sure that nothing happens while we're away. Flynn is in his room waiting for you, Logan.'' She told us and we looked confused after my mom and Jeremy, who were walking out.

What the heck was that?

**Logan's POV:**

''Hey Jeremy, Logan. I'm on my way to work, but I guess you have to go there, too. We can take my car and drive there. Let's go. Rocky, Logan please take care of the apartment. Make sure that nothing happens while we're away. Flynn is in his room waiting for you, Logan.'' She told us and we all looked confused after Georgia and my dad, who were walking out. What was that and why didn't my dad want to tell me what's going on? I hoped, that it wasn't something bad. Well, but I promised him to babysit Flynn, since he had to do something with Georgia. Something important.

What was the important thing?

''What are you even doing here little Scooter? Rocky is already there with me and we can take care of Flynn.'' Cece suddenly snapped at me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes at the annoying red head in front of me.

Before I could say anything, I saw Rocky shifting around on the couch.

''Well, actually I have to go, too. I have to go to Cr-''

Cece cut her off. ''Go girl but better come back with good news.'' She told her and Rocky quickly rushed out.

I was wondering what Cece meant with that but shrugged it off.

I wanted to annoy Cece a bit.

''I'm only here because my dad and Georgia asked me to. Besides, I don't want Flynn to die out of boredom.'' I replied to her and Cece rolled her eyes.

I was already annoyed by her again and we hadn't seen each other for a while.

I didn't know how long, but it was a while, since the last time.

''Well, do you at least now what is going on and why our parents just disappeared to work, together?'' Cece snapped on, questioning.

I groaned at her.

''No, I don't but even if I would know it, you would be the last person I would tell it to.'' I replied.

This girl should finally shut her mouth.

Well, even though the bickering was also kinda amusing.

Seeing her so angry, because of my appearance.

''Wow, annoying as ever. Didn't even cut your hair in the time we didn't see each other. Do you like to look like a girl, little Scooter?'' Cece asked me, smirking evilly.

I rolled my eyes at her.

''No, but I love it to give you more reasons to insult me, Sissy, because I have nothing better to do the whole day. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go in to Flynn's room, doing real babysitting. Have fun, suffering in your room alone while your friends are out on dates or something like that.'' I said to her and then walked past her to Flynn's room, while smirking myself.

I knew from Deuce that Cece was the only one at the moment in their so called 'gang' without any love interest and that you could annoy her easily with that.

And I loved to annoy that girl.


	2. It will be or not?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :)**

**They were all super cute and lovely! :D**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Previously  
**

_**Cece's POV:**_

_''Well, do you at least now what is going on and why our parents just disappeared to work, together?'' Cece snapped on, questioning._

_I groaned at her._

_''No, I don't but even if I would know it, you would be the last person I would tell it to.'' I replied._

_This girl should finally shut her mouth._

_Well, even though the bickering was also kinda amusing._

_Seeing her so angry, because of my appearance._

_''Wow, annoying as ever. Didn't even cut your hair in the time we didn't see each other. Do you like to look like a girl, little Scooter?'' Cece asked me, smirking evilly._

_I rolled my eyes at her._

_''No, but I love it to give you more reasons to insult me, Sissy, because I have nothing better to do the whole day. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go in to Flynn's room, doing real babysitting. Have fun, suffering in your room alone while your friends are out on dates or something like that.'' I said to her and then walked past her to Flynn's room, while smirking myself._

_I knew from Deuce that Cece was the only one at the moment in their so called 'gang' without any love interest and that you could annoy her easily with that._

_And I loved to annoy that girl._

* * *

**At Crusty's **

**Rocky's POV:**

After I left the Jone's apartment and finally was away from Cece and Logan, I quickly walked to Crusty's. Gunther had just written me and asked me if I wanted to eat a pizza with him. EEEEPPP! I couldn't believe it. Yeah, I know, I was a bit overreacting but hey, I was in love and Gunther was damn cute. I knew, that it annoyed Cece but I couldn't help it. Well, it was definitely better than Logan and she said, that she was still happy for me. I smiled at the thought and walked on to Crusty's, still lost in thoughts.

Then I looked at the SMS again, Gunther wrote me:

_Hey Bay-bee :) Wanna go and grab some pizza at Crusty's? Ty and Tinka are getting all mushy at home and I need some time away from them -_- I'm paying :)_

It wasn't a really romantic SMS and it was probably really mostly because of Rocky's brother and his twin, being all mushy but I was happy and I loved it, when he calls me Bay-bee!

I could spent some alone time with Gunther, even though I left Cece alone.

I really wanted to help her but hey, I was in love and that was also really important to me.

I put my phone back in to my bag and entered Crusty's.

There was sitting Gunther, sparkly as ever and looking up, grinning as he saw me!

I walked up to him, smiling and he greeted me, ''Hey Bay-bee!''

I blushed a bit at the Bay-bee and quickly looked down to hide it.

''Hey Gunther. Thanks for inviting me to Crusty's.'' I replied to the ground.

Gunther chuckled and I sat down, embarrassed.

''Well, ... We didn't talk much, since I'm back. How's life going? I heard Cece has some problems with that Logan guy.'' Gunther asked me.

I sighed. Of course, he would talk about Cece.

She was much more interesting then me.

He probably was just jealous and tried to get out of me, what was going on between Logan and Cece, what was well, nothing.

''Yes she had. Why is it interesting you so much?'' I asked, a bit mad.

I thought, he wanted to go eat pizza with me and have some fun, not to talk about Cece.

Gunther chuckled at my expression and I felt totally wrong in place.

''Why? Are you jealous?'' Gunther replied and I went bright red.

How did he find out that quick?

''I-I'm not jealous. It's just not cool, that you're talking about Cece, while you're away with me.'' I told him, trying to save the situation.

Well, I was failing miserable.

Gunther just chuckled again and I glared at him.

''Rocky, I'm sorry, it's just cute, how you're acting.'' Gunther said to me and I blushed, again.

Did he like me , too?

''But I just came back from the old country and I want to be up to date and besides, I need some time to come back in to american live.'' He added and I looked confused.

He didn't like me like that and he needs time?

That probably means, that he didn't want anything from me, right?

I sighed, inside.

Why was it always so complicated with Gunther?

Well, only because he didn't like me , yet, doesn't mean that I couldn't change that.

Okay, probably not but- ''Let's just enjoy the pizza for now, okay?'' Gunther added, trying to convince me and sound not to mean.

He definitely knew, that I wanted something from him.

I sighed but then nodded and then we ordered.

**At the Hessenheffer apartment**

**Ty's POV:**

I was laying with Tinka in her room, on her bed and cuddling. Tinka and I were together since a bit over a month and I couldn't be more happy. She changed me completely and I couldn't complain at all. I loved the way, she made me feel and I didn't miss the player me a bit. Well, at first, people were making bets about how long we would last (They're probably still doing them) but I didn't care about that anymore. Tinka and I were together and that was all what counts. Okay, that sounded so mushy but it was true.

I sighed happily and Tinka looked confused at me with her beautiful, sparkling, blue eyes.

''Why were you sighing?'' She asked me confused and I chuckled.

She looked cute, when she was confused.

''I'm just happy. I never thought, that I'll really fall in love like that but you changed me.'' I replied and she smiled at me.

Then she pecked me short on the lips and told me, ''I'm glad, you did. I don't think, I could've survived that crush on you, otherwise.''

I chuckled, at what she said.

A lot of people had told me before (first one were my sister and her best friend Cece), that Tinka had a crush on me but out of some reason it wasn't with other girls, from the beginning.

I didn't know, if it was because we already had one date a long time ago and I really liked it before or just because... I didn't know.

Well, but I was happy.

''Well, I'm glad, that the people told me. I couldn't be more happy.'' I said to her and she blushed.

I grinned and leaned down, to kiss her.

My body was on fire from the kiss and Tinka smiled in to the kiss.

As we broke apart, Tinka told me, ''I have to say, I had my doubts at first but you really changed and I hope, that this will stay so.''

I sighed. I knew, that Tinka was still worried.

Well, I couldn't blame her.

I really was a jerk before and I had like 20 girlfriends before her.

The only girls I didn't flirt with in school were Rocky and Cece and that's because of the fact, that one of them was my sister and the other one like my sister.

Well, but I really wanted to show Tinka, that I changed.

I did and I love her with all of my heart.

''It will. Promised. I don't want to loose you, ever. You're way to important for me and all the other girls are nothing compared to you. I will show you, that I changed, until you're 100 percent sure.'' I replied to her and Tinka blushed again.

I loved to make her blush.

''I would've never thought, that you could also be such a lovely guy. Well, must have had a reason, why I fell in love with you.'' Tinka told me and I chuckled, again.

Then I kissed her forehead and said to her, ''Hmm, I could think of some other reasons, why you fell in love with me. Like my look, my personality, my dance moves,...''

Tinka punched me, cutting me off.

''You better stop it , before I change my mind, Mr. Blue.'' She replied, more playfully then serious and I just laughed again.

This girl was really perfect for me.

I really hoped, that this will work out.

**At the Jone's apartment **

**Cece's POV:  
**

''No, but I love it to give you more reasons to insult me, Sissy, because I have nothing better to do the whole day. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go in to Flynn's room, doing real babysitting. Have fun, suffering in your room alone while your friends are out on dates or something like that.'' He said to me and then walked past me , in to Flynn's room. I really wished, that I could've thrown something after him in that moment. That guy was such an ass and I just hated him. He was annoying me the whole time and just had to remind me again of the fact, that I was single and alone.

Well, as if he would've had much more luck in his love live either.

After Rocky, he hadn't have one girlfriend, right?

Actually I didn't know if he had or not but who would come together with him?

Rocky also regretted it and she was now after the blonde sparkling boy Gunther Hessenheffer.

I sighed and let myself flop down on the couch.

What could I do at the moment?

The whole gang was out except me and I didn't know what to do.

I groaned and started watching some TV, being totally bored.

After a while, Logan and Flynn came out of Flynn's room.

''Sissy, we're ordering pizza. Which one do you want?'' Logan asked me and I rolled my eyes at him.

''A meat pizza.'' I replied, simple, getting my attention back to the TV.

I didn't want to talk more to that guy then necessary.

He was already bringing me over the edge with his behavior.

''No please?'' Logan asked, suddenly standing in front of me, smirking at me.

I groaned at that guy and replied, ''I'd rather walk to Crusty's and get the pizza by myself, then saying please to you.''

Logan looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I glared back.

How could someone be so annoying?

He then rolled his eyes and put his phone out to call Deuce.

I smirked. I always get what I want, when it comes to things like this.

Flynn looked at us with a raised eyebrow and then just shook his head.

''What?'' Logan and I snapped at the same time at him and he just shook his head again.

Does someone understand my little brother?

''You guys are ridiculous. Do you know that?'' He replied and we glared at him.

''We're not!'' We said at the same time again and this time I glared at Logan.

How could he get even more annoying then he already was?

Flynn groaned and just wanted to say something, as the door went open again and my mom and Jeremy came in.

They looked really stressed and we looked confused at them.

''Guys. We have to talk to you.'' Jeremy told us and we got even more confused.

* * *

**Yes, I know, not the best cliffhanger but hey, that wasn't the point at this chapter :D**

**The point was the bickering between Cece and Logan :D**

**Well, hope you guys liked it! :D**


	3. We need you to be mature

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Wow, 9 reviews for the new chapter !**

**Thank you sooo much! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Previously  
**

_**Cece's POV:**_

I groaned at that guy and replied, ''I'd rather walk to Crusty's and get the pizza by myself, then saying please to you.''

Logan looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I glared back.

How could someone be so annoying?

He then rolled his eyes and put his phone out to call Deuce.

I smirked. I always get what I want, when it comes to things like this.

Flynn looked at us with a raised eyebrow and then just shook his head.

''What?'' Logan and I snapped at the same time at him and he just shook his head again.

Does someone understand my little brother?

''You guys are ridiculous. Do you know that?'' He replied and we glared at him.

''We're not!'' We said at the same time again and this time I glared at Logan.

How could he get even more annoying then he already was?

Flynn groaned and just wanted to say something, as the door went open again and my mom and Jeremy came in.

They looked really stressed and we looked confused at them.

''Guys. We have to talk to you.'' Jeremy told us and we got even more confused.

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

After the little 'meeting' with Gunther at Crusty's, I went home. It wasn't like I excepted, at all. Well, okay he needed time but it was still kinda frustrating. I waited so long for that guy and now, he wasn't sure about anything. Okay, I was pretty much overreacting but I just waited for him for so long and now, I had to wait even more. Well, but I'll show him, that I'm the right girl for him. I love him and I'll proof him that. When I'm finished, he won't resist me. Okay, where was this braveness coming from?

Well, I didn't really mind.

I grinned and sat down on the couch, looking at my phone, as I suddenly realized something.

Cece was still downstairs with Logan.

Well, as long as both were still alive.

I didn't really want to go downstairs again, even though, I had to help my best friend...

I sighed. Those two were just ridiculous.

They had no good reason to fight that much and it was also kinda annoying.

I sighed again. Well, but I was her best friend and I should help her.

I just wanted to stand up, as suddenly the door went open and Ty came in, looking a bit frustrated.

''What's wrong Ty?'' I asked him confused.

Ty sighed and let himself flop down besides me on the couch.

''Tinka is still not sure about our relationship, because of my girls reputation.'' He replied and then groaned.

I rolled my eyes.

I wanted to help my brother but who could blame her?

''Well, you see.. She kinda is-''

He cut me off, glaring at me.

''Right? Thank you for the information. I know, that I did a lot wrong the past years and that I was a player but I changed and the feelings for Tinka are real. Why can nobody understand that?'' Ty exclaimed, frustrated.

I sighed again. Talking to Ty about this was like talking to a 3 years old.

He just didn't want to understand.

How could I explain it to him?

''Well, but you were a player. It's hard to get over this for Tinka but if she really didn't want to give you a chance, you wouldn't be together right now. You just have to give her time, to fully trust you and she'll come along.'' I told him and Ty groaned.

I knew, that he hated it but it was true.

He just had to be patient, after what he did.

''I go to my room.'' He simply said and then walked away.

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

They looked really stressed and we looked confused at them. ''Guys. We have to talk to you.'' Dad told us and we got even more confused. What did they have to talk about with us? What did happen? Did it have something to do with the fact, that they left earlier because of going to work, together? What did happen? I saw Flynn's and Cece's confused faces as well and we all stared at my dad and Georgia, waiting that they would tell us, what happened. I was dying to know, what exactly they meant.

Cece was the first one who found her voice again.

''What do you have to talk about with us?'' Cece asked, confused.

My dad and Georgia looked at each other and then nodded.

Okay, I was even more confused, right now.

''Sit down on the couch.'' Georgia told us.

We looked confused at each other , but did what they told us.

Jeremy sighed and then started, ''Like you guys know, Georgia and I went to work together, today and you probably asked yourself why.''

Cece and I nodded but Flynn didn't.

''Honestly, I don't.'' He exclaimed and I couldn't help but chuckle at that sentence.

Georgia rolled her eyes at Flynn.

''It had a really important reason.'' Georgia continued for my dad.

Couldn't they just finally spill the beans, instead of talking around the whole thing?

''What was the important thing?'' Cece asked my unspoken question.

Good, that I didn't open my mouth, or the glaring contest would've started again.

Georgia sighed and let herself flop on the arm chair and I got even more confused.

It seemed like something really bad.

What was it? Why was it so hard for them to talk about it?

''We have an order together. There is a criminal person, who stuck several houses.'' Jeremy explained.

My eyes widened a bit.

It gave people, who had stuck one house but several houses?

Which bastard would do that?

''Since neither the police or the firefighters alone can catch that guy, we're working together on that order.'' Georgia continued for Jeremy. ''He or she already burned 5 houses and there were already 11 death people. It can not go on like this.''

Okay, now the question why they went to work together was cleared up.

I totally understood that.

That idiot should go straight to prison.

''Not that I'm not sorry for the people who died, but what has that to do with us?'' Cece suddenly spoke up after two minutes of silence.

I had to say, I kinda was asking that myself, too.

They didn't want to 16 years old and a 11 years old to help to catch someone who stuck a house, did they?

''Well, the thing is that... Jeremy and I have to work a lot together since we're in the same team for the order and our apartment is the nearest to the office, we're working at and that means...''

No. Please don't. That couldn't be.

Please don't say that, Georgia.

Cece's eyes also went wide, at the sentence from Georgia.

''That means, that Jeremy and Logan will live for that time at our apartment. We have a guest room for Jeremy and Logan can sleep in Flynn's room. There will be calls in the middle of the night and sometimes we won't be even there, so it's safer for us, when we're all at one apartment.'' Georgia finished.

My eyes went wide.

Dad and I, living together with the Jones?

Cece looked at disbelieve in me and I looked as the same back.

The only one, who seemed happy about the situation was Flynn.

He cried, ''That is awesome!''

As my dad looked at Cece and me, he groaned.

''We know, that you guys are not on the best terms with each other but you guys have to be mature now. You're in charge here , when we are away and the idiot, could also try to hunt our family, when he realizes, who's trying to catch him.'' Jeremy told us and I sighed.

Dad was right.

I had no idea, if I could get along with Cece but we had to be mature.

Especially in a situation like this.

Okay, at least I had to be mature.

I didn't know, how mature Cece could be.

''Okay. I just hope, that you guys can catch that idiot, before he kills someone else.'' I exclaimed and Georgia and Jeremy sighed relieved.

Now we all looked at Cece.

Cece couldn't be that selfish.

She groaned and then said, ''I'm okay with that, too. I also want that idiot to be caught, even if it means that I have to live with little Scooter together, for now.''

Wow, she wasn't that selfish.

Okay, but every normal thinking person would've done that.

Did she really hate me that much, that she had to think about all of this first?

That was low but also kinda hurt.

I wasn't that bad.

Jeremy sighed relieved and then told us, ''Well, then it's settled. Logan, we're going to take our things and come back in two hours. We see you guys later.''

Georgia nodded at us , smiling and Flynn still grinned over both ears.

At least one of us was happy about the fact, that we all had to live together.


	4. You're kidding, right?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the support! :D**

**Sorry, for needing a bit longer but I was really busy with editing! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Previously  
**

_**Logan's POV:**_

_I had no idea, if I could get along with Cece but we had to be mature._

_Especially in a situation like this._

_Okay, at least I had to be mature._

_I didn't know, how mature Cece could be._

_''Okay. I just hope, that you guys can catch that idiot, before he kills someone else.'' I exclaimed and Georgia and Jeremy sighed relieved._

_Now we all looked at Cece._

_Cece couldn't be that selfish._

_She groaned and then said, ''I'm okay with that, too. I also want that idiot to be caught, even if it means that I have to live with little Scooter together, for now.''_

_Wow, she wasn't that selfish._

_Okay, but every normal thinking person would've done that._

_Did she really hate me that much, that she had to think about all of this first?_

_That was low but also kinda hurt._

_I wasn't that bad._

_Jeremy sighed relieved and then told us, ''Well, then it's settled. Logan, we're going to take our things and come back in two hours. We see you guys later.''_

_Georgia nodded at us , smiling and Flynn still grinned over both ears._

_At least one of us was happy about the fact, that we all had to live together._

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Ty's POV:**

After the not so great talk with my little sister, I went back in to my room. I really hated it, that nobody has real trust in me with relationships so far. Was I really that bad before? Okay, I was but seriously, I changed. I mean, yeah I did a lot of stupid things, before Tinka and I came together but that was the old Ty. The Ty, who didn't really care about the feelings of other girls then my sister. The Ty, who was a player and tried to impress every girl with my dance moves and my good looking. I mean, I'm still an incredible dancer and damn good looking, but that wasn't the point , anymore.

I really love Tinka and she was the right one for me, I just knew that.

It's like this weird connection between soul mates, Rocky is always dreaming about with her own crush.

Still couldn't believe, that she's in love with Gunther Hessenheffer.

Well, I couldn't complain much. I was head over heels for his sister.

I sighed. Well and Tinka still didn't fully trust me, even though we were together.

Didn't a relationship was based on trust?

I groaned at the thought.

I didn't know much about how the perfect relationship should work but probably not like my others before and Tinka's and mine could also break apart, if I didn't do something, soon that she would trust me.

What could I do, that she fully trusts me?

I sighed and stood up.

Maybe, after a pizza at Crusty's, I could think clearer about this.

I put my wallet and then made my way out of the apartment and to Crusty's.

As I entered Crusty's, I saw Deuce, standing at the counter and looking at something on his phone.

''Good way to bring new people in to Crusty's, dude.'' I greeted him and he looked up.

Well, Crusty's was already popular enough but that still wasn't something, he should do.

Deuce rolled his eyes at me.

''Hello to you, too Ty. What's up?'' He said to me and I sighed.

He'll probably tell me the same as anyone else.

''Tinka is still not trusting me, fully and it's creeping me out. I really want to be a good boyfriend for her but I don't have the feeling, that it really helps since she is always saying, she needs time and so on.'' I told him and Deuce sighed, this time.

Oh no. I had the feeling, where this was going again.

''Dude, you c-''

''Can not blame her? I try my best and that is everything, I got to say? I can not blame her? Do you have any idea how I am feeling?'' I cut him off, angry.

Before Deuce could reply, someone suddenly said to me from behind, ''Well, why are you together with her, anyway?''

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

Jeremy sighed relieved and then told us, ''Well, then it's settled. Logan, we're going to take our things and come back in two hours. We see you guys later.'' Georgia nodded at them and Flynn still grinned over both ears, the only one, really happy about that. They really would move in with us, I thought that horror would not happen, after the cancelled wedding and now because of such an idiot, who stuck a house, it did happen. I really had to live in one apartment with Logan Hunter. How the heck should I survive that?

Logan glared at me, as if he wouldn't be that happy about either.

Then Jeremy and Logan finally walked out.

Well, they really should catch that stupid guy, who killed so many people...

How could someone be like that?

That was just... Unbelievable!

''Cece.'' My mom started, bringing me out of my thoughts and I turned around to her, questioning.

What did she want? Wasn't it bad enough, that the Hunter's will move in with us?

My mom sighed and continued, ''I know, that Logan and you are not on the best terms with each other but this is really important for Jeremy and me and we need you guys to be mature, to babysit Flynn and to hold this together, when we're not here. You don't have to be best friends but please, try to behave, okay?''

I sighed. I knew, that my mom was right.

They really needed to find that idiot and two idiots in their own apartment wouldn't make it better.

Even though, I won't make up with Logan.

''Fine.'' I replied and my mom sighed relieved.

Then she went in to her room and I just realized, that Flynn already had disappeared.

I groaned and let myself flop down on the couch.

I really hoped, that they will find that idiot, soon.

Of course, also because of all the families, who lost beloved ones because of him but also because I didn't want the Hunter's to stay here for long.

Then I suddenly heard a ''Hey! Hey! Hey!'' from the window and Rocky came through it.

I gave her a slight smile and she looked confused at me.

''Okay. What did happen? Logan and you didn't fight again, did you?'' She asked me.

I rolled my eyes at her.

''When was little Scooter over and we didn't fight? Well, but that's not the problem, this time.'' I replied and Rocky looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

As if it would hurt me, when Logan and I fight. Pfft.

Rocky came, sitting down to me on the couch and then turned around to me with a hurt expression.

Okay, what did happen?

''It can't be nearly as bad, as what happened today at the talk between Gunther and me.'' She said to me and I looked confused at her.

I was pretty sure, that mine was worse but what did happen?

Why was she so sad? Didn't Gunther like her, too?

''What did happen at Crusty's?'' I asked her, confused and concerned.

If that guy did anything to my best friend, then-

''He told me, that he needs time and that he doesn't want to have a girlfriend , yet. He had seen right through me, with flirting and everything and said, that he just wanted us to be friends , now. He doesn't know, what he feels and he just came back from the old country and he wants some time for all of this.'' She answered and I flinched.

Ouch. That must've had hurt really much.

I knew, how much Rocky liked Gunther and he told her, that he needs time.

Well, but it still wasn't worse then mine.

I hugged her from the side and told her, ''I'm so sorry, Rocky. Well, but he didn't say no right? Maybe he likes you, too but really is just in some phase right now, because of the whole ''coming back from the old country'' thing, you know.''

I tried to cheer her up and Rocky sniffed a bit but it seemed to work.

After a while, she even nodded.

''Yeah, you're probably right. I'm making a to big drama out of it. He just came back and he's also probably not going to leave again. I have time, right?'' She replied, but didn't sound that convinced.

I smiled at her encouraging and nodded.

''Well, what happened to you?'' Rocky added, looking at me confused.

I sighed. I hated the subject, already.

I hated everything, what has to do with Logan Hunter.

''My mom and Jeremy has to full fill an order because of some idiot, who stuck a house and since they often has to go somewhere in the middle of the night or so and they're partners at this order, the Hunter's are moving in, until that idiot is in prison. That means, little Scooter will be here 24/7.'' I explained to her, groaning again.

I hated the thought but I had to be mature.

For my mom and Jeremy and Flynn.

For all the people, who lost beloved ones ,especially.

''You're kidding, right?'' Rocky asked me, shocked and I shook my head.

''Sadly not. They should be back here-''

The door went open and Jeremy and Logan stood at the door with suitcases.

''Right now , after taking their things from home.'' I finished my sentence and looked in disgust at Logan.


	5. By the way

_**Beta- read by StylishFashionista ! Thank you really much! :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the support! :D**

**Well, I'm getting quicker with updates again and I really try my best here! :)**

**I hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Previously  
**

_**Cece's POV:**_

_''Well, what happened to you?'' Rocky added, looking at me confused._

_I sighed. I hated the subject, already._

_I hated everything, what has to do with Logan Hunter._

_''My mom and Jeremy has to full fill an order because of some idiot, who stuck a house and since they often has to go somewhere in the middle of the night or so and they're partners at this order, the Hunter's are moving in, until that idiot is in prison. That means, little Scooter will be here 24/7.'' I explained to her, groaning again._

_I hated the thought but I had to be mature._

_For my mom and Jeremy and Flynn._

_For all the people, who lost beloved ones ,especially._

_''You're kidding, right?'' Rocky asked me, shocked and I shook my head._

_''Sadly not. They should be back here-''_

_The door went open and Jeremy and Logan stood at the door with suitcases._

_''Right now , after taking their things from home.'' I finished my sentence and looked in disgust at Logan._

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

''Right now, after taking their things from home.'' Cece finished her sentence and looked in disgust at me. I glared back. I wasn't happy about the whole situation either, but I was acting way more mature than her. Well, even though my dad told me on the way to our apartment the whole time that he doesn't want any fights and we should really behave in the Jones apartment and everything. As if I wouldn't know that. I have good manners and I'll use them, as long as I don't have to do more with Cece then needed.

Jeremy looked between Cece and I and sighed.

''I don't know what's worse. You two fighting, or the guy that stuck that house.'' He stated and shook his head.

Cece and I both looked in disbelief at my dad.

''Hey!'' We cried offendedly at the same time and then glared at each other. That really wasn't nice from my dad. I mean we were bad, but not as half as bad as that idiot.

''Well, but we have to get rid off the idiot and not of our kids, Jeremy. I'm glad that you came back so quickly. We still have a lot to discuss.'' Georgia told my dad, coming out of her room.

My dad nodded, smiling at her. Then he looked back at Cece and me and said to us, ''Do us a favor and don't kill each other.''

Cece mumbled something under her breath but I couldn't understand what, but no one else could, either. Then Jeremy and Georgia walked in to Georgia's room.

Cece glared at me and then told me, ''You should be glad that our parents need us right now or I would love to just kick you out of the house again.''

I rolled my eyes at her, ignoring the little sting in my chest as she said that. I took my suitcases and replied, ''I'm not happy about this either, Sissy. But we have to live with each other, so if there isn't going to be an accident, I'd rather be quiet if I was you.'' I didn't really mean what I said. I would never harm any girl. Not even Cece but I was just really angry right now.

Cece rolled her eyes and I just took my things and walked in to Flynn's room. I didn't need any more discussion and that guy was the only one in the family who could really keep me company at the moment.

**Rocky's POV:**

He took his suitcases and replied to Cece, ''I'm not happy about this either, Sissy. But we have to live with each other, so if there isn't going to be an accident, I'd rather be quiet if I was you.''

Cece looked at him in disbelief and then he just walked in to Flynn's room. Well, I doubt that Logan would ever do what he threatened he would. He seemed more angry about the fact that she said something like that and probably didn't have a good comeback, but that was really mean and I could understand Cece's reaction.

Cece groaned and let herself flop down on the couch.

''How am I going to survive this?'' She asked no one in particular.

I sighed and sat down to her. Maybe she was overreacting a bit. Sure they were fighting, but it's not like they really had to do everything together.

''See it from the bright side.'' I tried to joke to her. ''Now, your parents have one more reason to catch that idiot as soon as it's possible.''

Cece just glared at me and crossed her arms.

I sighed again and didn't say anything anymore, as suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Cece didn't even bother to stand up, so I did and opened the door to see Gunther and Tinka standing there.

Great. Now, not only Cece's mood was ruined. Mine was also crushed. Well, I still wanted Gunther but it hurt what he said to me.

''Hey Bay-beee!'' Gunther greeted me cheerfully and I couldn't help but smile. It was just so cute, when he said that.

I saw Tinka behind him, looking a bit stressed. Still because of Ty?

''Hey Gunther and Tinka. What are you guys doing here?'' I replied.

Tinka said to me, ''I actually wanted to go to Ty but he forgot to tell me that he'll be at Deuce's and Gunther wanted to pay you guys a visit, so we came here.''

I looked confused at Gunther. Why did he want to come to visit?

Cece suddenly stood up from the couch.

''Sounds good to me, with the distraction and everything. I really need to get out of here.'' Cece told us and I rolled my eyes at her but nodded.

Then suddenly, Georgia came back out of her room.

''You're going nowhere, Cece. It's already 9 p.m. Besides, this is the first day with new guests here and you're not going anywhere, even if you want to or not.'' Cece's mom told her, and Cece groaned while her mom walked back in to her room.

Wow. It was already that late? Well, the day was really, really long. Too long.

''Well, I guess that I have to pass.'' Cece added.

Now that I realized what time it was, I told the twins, ''I can't too. Sorry guys. We see you tomorrow at school.''

The twins sighed but then nodded.

''Well, okay. See you bay-bees!'' Gunther replied and then the twins disappeared. Not too long ago, that would've been weird, but since Tinka were friends with us again and I had a crush on Gunther, that was normal. Tinka had showed up at least twice a week here and Gunther was now also always with her.

I turned around to Cece and said to her, ''I'll go too, then. Don't get your toes in a twist, bestie. I'll see you tomorrow.''

Cece nodded. I gave her a small hug and then walked out of the apartment.

**The next morning**

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up the next morning at 6.30 a.m. for school in a bad mood, but this time, it wasn't only because of school. I remembered again who was living now with my family now and that was a real nightmare. I groaned and stood up from bed. I really hoped that the nightmare was over soon. Dinner last night was so damn awkward, and I just wanted to disappear in to my room. Logan and I just couldn't get along with each other and I didn't know what was worse: the constant bickering or the ignoring so then we wouldn't start a fight and so then our parents wouldn't get us grounded.

I sighed and stood up from bed, looking for some clothes to change. I had to distract myself, even if it was with school. Luckily, I already had showered last night to avoid any bathroom problems this morning, since Logan and Flynn also had to go to school. It was already annoying enough when Flynn yelled at me to hurry up.

I put on my clothes and make-up and then went out of my room after taking my bag for school.

My mom and Jeremy were at the kitchen table, discussing something.

I sighed and just took some cereals out with milk and poured them in a bowl. I didn't really want to know what they were talking about, as long as that guy was caught soon.

They immediately stopped talking once I sat down at the table.

''Good morning, sweetheart.'' My mom greeted me and I just grunted as a reply. I wasn't in the mood for talking.

I started eating and suddenly Logan came out of his room, grinning at everyone.

''Good morning, everybody!'' He greeted us cheerfully.

I just rolled my eyes at him while his dad and my mom smiled.

''Good morning, Logan. Glad to see that at least one of the kids is in a good mood.'' My mom replied pleasantly at him, but pointedly at me.

Jeremy chuckled.

''Surprisingly, Logan always is.'' He added to what Georgia said.

I completely ignored the conversation and just ate my favorite healthy cereals on. I didn't need to hear how perfect Logan was. I already knew how much better he could do almost everything then me. I didn't need to hear that again. It's one of the reasons why I hate him so much.

''By the way.'' Jeremy suddenly said. ''Logan and Cece, you guys have to babysit Flynn tonight!''

Please, what?


	6. Times change and people, too?

**********************_Beta- read by ProudlyUnique. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the support! :D**

**I really appreciate all the reviews and all the messages, I get! :D**

**It helps me to improve myself and get even better! :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

_I sighed and just took some cereals out with milk and poured them in a bowl._

_I didn't really want to know what they were talking about, as long as that guy was caught soon._

_They immediately stopped talking once I sat down at the table._

_''Good morning, sweetheart.'' My mom greeted me and I just grunted as a reply. I wasn't in the mood for talking._

_I started eating and suddenly Logan came out of his room, grinning at everyone._

_''Good morning, everybody!'' He greeted us cheerfully._

I_ just rolled my eyes at him while his dad and my mom smiled._

_''Good morning, Logan. Glad to see that at least one of the kids is in a good mood.'' My mom replied pleasantly at him, but pointedly at me._

_Jeremy chuckled._

_''Surprisingly, Logan always is.'' He added to what Georgia said._

_I completely ignored the conversation and just ate my favorite healthy cereals on._

_I didn't need to hear how perfect Logan was._

_I already knew how much better he could do almost everything then me._

_I didn't need to hear that again. It's one of the reasons why I hate him so much._

_''By the way.'' Jeremy suddenly said. ''Logan and Cece, you guys have to babysit Flynn tonight!''_

_Please, what?_

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''By the way,'' My dad suddenly said. ''Logan and Cece, you guys have to babysit Flynn tonight!'' Please, what? That must've been a joke from him. He couldn't mean that, seriously! Please, no. I mean, I could understand it on the one hand but right at the second evening? Couldn't that wait a bit or didn't happen at all? I didn't want to babysit with Cece! Well, but I couldn't really say much. I knew, that they had to do their job but it was still everything but cool. I really didn't want to babysit with Cece.

''You can't be serious!'' Cece exclaimed, mad and our parents shook her head, sadly.

I would've also wished, that that was a joke but sadly, no.

''No, we're serious. We have to be in the office over night and we really need you to look after Flynn. There's no other choice.'' Cece's mom replied and Cece groaned and I just nodded.

Okay, if they've been needed in the office.

I could understand that, that they had to go, then.

As long, as they finally catch that idiot, that stuck all those houses.

''Okay, I'll do it. I can understand it, if you guys need to go to the office, tonight. This order is really important and you really have to find that idiot and bring him to prison, that he can't stuck anything else.'' I told them.

Jeremy and Georgia smiled at me and Cece glared at me.

What was her problem, again?

Then she said to our parents, ''I'm in, too. As long, as I don't have to do too much with Mr. Perfect.''

I rolled my eyes at her, but our parents didn't notice it and just smiled at us.

Gosh, Cece was so annoying. Mr. Perfect, only because I wasn't that stubborn?

''Well, okay... We still have to talk something through. We'll be away from 4 p.m. Till you come from school, you are free. By the way, you guys should really go. Logan, can you drive Cece and Flynn there?'' Georgia said and looked questioning at me.

I just wanted to reply, as Cece quickly told her mom, ''I'll drive with Ty and Rocky.''

With that, she stood up and went back in to her room.

I stood up as well and then said, ''Well, I guess that I'll get Flynn out of his room and then drive him and myself to school. I can buy him something on the way there to eat. He actually was awake. I don't know why he didn't came out of his room.''

**At school**

**Cece's POV:**

After the talk with Logan's dad and my mom, I took my things, went to the Blue's and then Ty drove us to school. Ty was still in a bad mood and didn't talk to anyone of us at all, so Rocky and I didn't talk much in the car, either. I knew that Ty was pretty frustrated because of the thing with Tinka and I really didn't want to annoy the poor guy. Well, it was kinda his fault but I didn't want to be in his skin, right now. It had to be awful, if the person you love, doesn't completely trust you, because of things of your past.

That must really suck and hurt.

As Rocky and I entered the school, she asked me, ''Well, what did you want to tell me?''

Oh right. I totally forgot, to tell her the thing with Logan.

''Well, I woke up this morning, to find out that I have to babysit Flynn with Logan tonight.'' I replied and groaned.

Rocky's eyes went wide, as I told her that.

I knew, that such a reaction would come.

''Really?'' She asked in disbelieve and I nodded, sadly.

''But we wanted to go to Crusty's this evening with the Hessenheffer twins and Ty!'' She exclaimed, shocked.

Okay, I wasn't sad, that that didn't work out.

I would've felt like the fifth wheel with all the mushy lovers there.

Even though, Rocky and Gunther weren't together, yet.

Well, but you get the point.

They were both into each other, or at least Rocky was totally in to him and it was annoying with all the lovers, when you're single.

''Jeremy and my mom have to be at the office all night and Logan and I have to take care of Flynn. They said, it's really important.'' I stated and Rocky sighed.

I knew, that she wanted me to come with them to Crusty's and I could understand why but I couldn't go with them.

''Oh man. Now, I'll be alone with Gunther and the fighting couple, also known as my brother and Tinka.'' Rocky said, groaning.

Suddenly Gunther appeared behind Rocky and told her, ''I don't think, that I'm that bad or am I?''

**Ty's POV:**

I just entered school, shortly after Cece and Rocky and was still in a bad mood. The thing with Tinka didn't leave me alone. What could I do, that she would believe me? That was all, what was running through my mind at the moment. I couldn't think about anything else and I even asked myself, why I went to school today. I should have told my mom that I was sick. Well, stupid idea. My dad is doctor. He would've told my mom, that I lied and I would've still had to go. I groaned and went to my locker.

Just as I was about to open it, suddenly someone cried, ''Ty, hey!''

I turned around to see one of my old best friends in player times, Max.

Why did he talk to me? Since I came together with Tinka, he barely even looked at me.

Talking about true best friends. Well, my best friend of all was still Deuce, but that was an other subject.

''Hey Max.'' I replied, simple and turned back to my locker.

I really didn't want to talk to him.

I wasn't one of his group anymore and I already had enough troubles with Tinka.

''What's up, man? Haven't seen you in a long time, since you came together with that blond foreign girl!'' Max asked me and I glared at him.

It wasn't really insulting but my girlfriend had a name.

''Her name is Tinka and yeah, I'm not a player anymore. I'm happy now, Max. You should try that, too.'' I replied and then started to walk away.

Why couldn't he just go away and try to get some girls.

Besides me, he was the second most popular with the girls.

Max suddenly laughed and told me, ''Yeah sure. Come on. We all know, that you don't really want her. 1 month? Wow. That's nothing. A bet or what did you do to take it that long?''

I now really got angry. How could he say something like that?

I took the last steps back to him and then told him, ''No bet. It's called love, you idiot. If you don't want that, I punch you in a place, where the sun never shines, then I would go, right now.''

I really meant it. No one was talking about my relationship with Tinka like that.

I took a lot of insulting to me, because I deserved it but not that.

A bet? Never.

Max put his hands up in defense in front of his face and then replied, ''Fine. Have it your way. I'll give you one more week and then it'll be over. You never keep a girl that long and you know, that you're not the person for something like this.''

I rolled my eyes at him and then told him, ''Times change. People, too, Max.''

With that I walked away from him.


	7. Is it true?

**__************_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

******Thank you for all the reviews and also the support! :D**

******You guys are really the best! :)**

******Sorry, for the later update but I'm sick! :/**

******Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ty's POV:**_

_Max suddenly laughed and told me, ''Yeah sure. Come on. We all know, that you don't really want her. 1 month? Wow. That's nothing. A bet or what did you do to take it that long?''_

_I now really got angry. How could he say something like that?_

_I took the last steps back to him and then told him, ''No bet. It's called love, you idiot. If you don't want that, I punch you in a place, where the sun never shines, then I would go, right now.''_

_I really meant it. No one was talking about my relationship with Tinka like that._

_I took a lot of insulting to me, because I deserved it but not that._

_A bet? Never._

_Max put his hands up in defense in front of his face and then replied, ''Fine. Have it your way. I'll give you one more week and then it'll be over. You never keep a girl that long and you know, that you're not the person for something like this.''_

_I rolled my eyes at him and then told him, ''Times change. People, too, Max.''_

_With that I walked away from him._

* * *

**Tinka's POV:**

Max put his hands up in defense in front of his face and replied to Ty, ''Fine. Have it your way. I'll give you one more week and then it'll be over. You never keep a girl that long and you know that you're not the person for something like this.'' My eyes started watering at the sentence from Max. Was he right? Was Ty really the person for something like this? Was I just a toy for him? I was so confused. I really couldn't stand this Max but he was not too long ago Ty's best friend, besides Deuce, of course.

Then suddenly Ty rolled his eyes at him and told him, ''Times change. People too, Max.''

With that, he walked away from him.

He went in my direction and I quickly turned and made it look like I was on my phone.

''Hey Tinka!'' Ty greeted me and I smiled at him, looking up.

I didn't really know what to do right now.

He gave me a short kiss and my lips were tingling from the kiss.

''Hey Ty.'' I replied and gave him a more or less forced smile.

Ty looked a bit worried at me.

Okay, he probably didn't want to talk to me about what just happened.

Well, but I wanted to talk about it. I wanted to know.

''Did something happen?'' I asked him.

Ty looked confused at me. Then he shook his head. He was lying to me.

''Well, okay. I have to go to class. See you later, Ty.'' I told him.

I gave him a peck and then walked away.

Was Max right? Was Ty still the same?

He lied to me about the talk.

Could I really believe him? Did he really love me or was I just a toy to him?

I got tears in my eyes at the thought and walked on to my next class.

I couldn't really believe what had just happened and I was even more confused than before.

What should I do?

**After school**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was just at my lockers after school, waiting for Cece because of her talk with our English teacher. I was still thinking about the thing with Gunther. He didn't want to date me yet? He just came back and didn't know what to do? I groaned at the thought. I hated this. I had waited so long for that boy, and now I still had to wait. Did he really mean it or did he just want to dump me at some point? Maybe he just wanted to let me down easy? I was totally confused and it was totally creeping me out, since I really wanted to start something with him. Now, we also had to go to Crusty's today. Ty, Tinka, Gunther and I. Great.

I groaned and closed my locker, just as someone greeted me from behind, ''Hey, Bay-bee!''

I turned around to see Gunther, standing there, alone.

I forced a smile and replied, ''Hey Gunther!'''

He gave me one of his smiles that I loved so much. I just couldn't stand it since he didn't want me yet.

''So, I can't wait for later.'' Gunther stated in a flirtatiously tone and my eyes went wide.

Did he just... flirt with me? Was he kidding me? I knew exactly what he said and he knew that too! That had to be a joke from him.

I gave him a slight, really, really, forced smile and replied, ''Yeah, it'll be cool for sure. Well, Cece can't come but-''

''Oh, I don't think, that it's that bad. Ty and Tinka will be totally distracted with each other and so we'll have more time, alone.'' He told me and my eyes went even wide, while he just smirked at me.

He seriously had to be kidding, because this was definitely, totally weird.

''Well, okay... I gotta go. Cece and I wanted to do something together until she has to babysit Flynn. I see you later at Crusty's.'' I said quickly and then walked away.

As I arrived at the classroom, Cece just walked out of it, being in an even worse mood then before.

I looked confused at her and asked, ''Hey, Cece. What's wrong?''

Cece groaned and replied, crossing her arms, ''I have detention tomorrow and the day after that. Why couldn't it at least have been today? Then I would have had to spend less time with little Scooter.''

**Cece's POV:**

I groaned and replied, crossing my arms, ''I have detention tomorrow and the day after that. Why couldn't it at least have been today? Then I would have had to spend less time with little Scooter.'' Not only that I had to babysit Flynn with Logan from 4 p.m. on, no. I also had detention tomorrow and the day after that. It was getting worse and worse. Life probably hates me right now and just wants to punish me. Why did this all have to happen to me? Why was I the one that screwed up today?

I groaned again and Rocky looked at me with a serious look.

I bet that a lecture was about to come and I was right.

Rocky started, ''Well, if you would pay attention in the lessons, you wouldn't have that problem right now. Besides, you know that you have to babysit Flynn with Logan, b-''

''Because our parents have to do something really important. I know, I know. Well, you have it good. You have no detention, no babysitting and the chance to hang out with your crush.'' I stated and Rocky flinched.

Okay, what was wrong?

''What happened, while I was in the classroom?'' I asked her confused.

Rocky sighed and replied, ''I met Gunther and he flirted with me the whole time. I didn't know what he meant by that but it was creeping me out and seriously? I thought he didn't want to date me yet!''

My eyes went wide at that reply. What was that supposed to mean?

Why on Earth did Gunther flirt with Rocky?

That didn't make any sense, after what he said to her!

Before I could say anything more, suddenly Logan came up to us. Wait.

Logan? What was he doing here?

''What are you doing here, little Scooter? Isn't it already bad enough that I have to see you the whole afternoon and evening?'' I greeted him, angry.

Logan rolled his eyes at me.

''Well, our parents had to go sooner because of some complications, and to make sure that you wouldn't skip, your mom told me to pick you up from school. Flynn is already at home and we have to go there right now.'' He replied.

My eyes went wide. Great. Now I couldn't even spend my last two hours in freedom with Rocky.

I groaned but nodded. Keep yourself mature, Cece.

''Great!'' I told him, sarcastically and then looked at Rocky. ''Sorry, but I gotta go, sadly. I'll see you tomorrow and good luck, bestie.''

After Rocky also said bye to me, I followed Logan out of school.

''Why does Rocky need good luck?'' Logan asked suddenly as we went in to the car. I felt a sting in my stomach as he asked that interested about Rocky, but ignored it.

He started driving and I was lucky that my home wasn't that far away from school.

''Why, Scooter? Jealous?'' I mocked him and Logan rolled his eyes.

''No, but curious like everybody else would be when two people you know have secrets that you don't know.'' He replied and this time I rolled my eyes.

''Well, that's none of your business as well as everything else in mine or Rocky's life. It's already bad enough that I have to babysit with you, so just keep your head out of my business and the one of my best friends.'' I told him, angry.

He gave me a look but then kept silence. I didn't care if I was mean. I couldn't stand this guy and that was final.

Shortly, before we approached at the apartment-building, Logan said to me, ''Well, your mom and my dad told us that they probably will be away until tomorrow in the afternoon, which also means that I have to drive you guys to school, and if you behave like that, Sissy, I'll make sure that you have to walk.''

Then he parked and I rolled my eyes at him and just walked out of the car.

If he wanted me to walk, I would just ride with Ty.

I wasn't going to let this guy win. Not Logan Hunter.


	8. What did happen?

**********_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

******Thank you for all the reviews and also the support! :D**

******You guys are really the best! :)**

******Well, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******Sorry, that I took a bit longer to update :/**

******Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

_''Why does Rocky need good luck?'' Logan asked suddenly as we went in to the car. I felt a sting in my stomach as he asked that interested about Rocky, but ignored it._

_He started driving and I was lucky that my home wasn't that far away from school._

_''Why, Scooter? Jealous?'' I mocked him and Logan rolled his eyes._

_''No, but curious like everybody else would be when two people you know have secrets that you don't know.'' He replied and this time I rolled my eyes._

_''Well, that's none of your business as well as everything else in mine or Rocky's life. It's already bad enough that I have to babysit with you, so just keep your head out of my business and the one of my best friends.'' I told him, angry._

_He gave me a look but then kept silence. I didn't care if I was mean. I couldn't stand this guy and that was final._

_Shortly, before we approached at the apartment-building, Logan said to me, ''Well, your mom and my dad told us that they probably will be away until tomorrow in the afternoon, which also means that I have to drive you guys to school, and if you behave like that, Sissy, I'll make sure that you have to walk.''_

_Then he parked and I rolled my eyes at him and just walked out of the car._

_If he wanted me to walk, I would just ride with Ty._

_I wasn't going to let this guy win. Not Logan Hunter._

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

Shortly before we approached the apartment building, I said to her, ''Well, your mom and my dad told us that they probably will be away until tomorrow in the afternoon, which also means that I have to drive you guys to school, and if you behave like that, Sissy, I'll make sure that you have to walk.'' After I had parked, she didn't even answer, just rolled her eyes and walked out of the car and to the building. Wow, she didn't even care a bit about what I said and she knew, that I would do it. I definitely would.

I groaned and also went out of the car, following Cece upstairs.

Luckily, Georgia gave me keys or I wouldn't come in, probably.

Then she also tried to annoy me with if I'm jealous about Rocky, needing good luck.

Well, even though I had no idea, why she did need it and I just asked out of curiosity.

I wasn't in love with Rocky anymore.

Well, I wasn't in love at all and it just annoys me when Cece tries to mock me with things, that were so long ago.

I groaned and went in to the apartment.

As I went in to the kitchen, Flynn was already sitting there and he looked up as I entered.

He grinned and greeted me, ''Hey Logan! Did you and Cece have a fight again? She looked pretty annoyed, as she came in!''

That wasn't really a fight we had, was it? Well, it wasn't as bad as normal but Cece was always annoyed by me and I didn't care.

I shrugged and replied, ''I have no ide and I don't care. Come on, I make us something to eat and then we do something until you have to go to bed at 9.''

**After Flynn is in bed**

I was in Flynn's room on my made bed and on my laptop. It was 11 p.m.

Flynn has already fallen asleep and I was pretty bored.

Cece hadn't come out of her room all day, even not for eating. I didn't know what was wrong and I shouldn't care but I did.

I sighed and stood up. Maybe I should look after her.

When she passes out because of not eating anything, I have to take the blame.

I went out of the room and then suddenly saw Cece, sitting on the couch with a blanket around her and her knees were up to her chest and some tears were falling out of her face.

I never saw Cece like that. What was wrong with her?

Where was the brave Cece that loves to annoy me?

As she looked up and saw me, her eyes went wide, probably thinking that I'll make fun of her.

''Cece? What is wrong?'' I asked confused and shocked and kinda... Concerned?

**A few hours earlier at Crusty's**

**Rocky's POV:**

I just entered Crusty's to see Gunther, Tinka and Ty already sitting there. I was kinda running late since I needed some time to pick out an outfit. I was still confused about Gunther's flirt attacks but I still wanted to look good. I wanted to know, why Gunther was doing that and why he acted so stupid. Well, this time I just had to ask him, or I'll never find out. Well, but as long as Tinka and Ty were also there, that was impossible. Especially since the tension between those two was even thicker then between Gunther and me and those two are together.

Well, after all what Ty did was that no miracle...

I walked up to them, forcing a smile and greeted them, ''Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I still had to do something.''

Gunther gave me one of his cocky smiles and Tinka and Ty just looked really stressed.

Well, they did that all the time the past weeks because of their relationship ''problems''.

If it wouldn't have been for Gunther, I wouldn't have come today.

Tinka looked at me and smiled slightly back and then quickly stood up, dragging Ty with her.

''Hey Rocky! Well Ty and I already have to go, because we have to talk about something! I see you tomorrow at school! I wish you and Gunther a lot of fun and come on let's go, Ty!'' She rambled down quickly and before Ty could complain, she had already dragged him out of Crusty's.

I looked confused after them and then sat nervously down to Gunther.

Well, now the problem about the ''talking alone'' was solved at least but I wanted to know, what Tinka wanted to talk about with Ty.

Gunther chuckled and I looked confused at him.

''What?'' I asked him a bit mad. Was he laughing about me?

He looked guilty back at me and I got even more confused.

''I wasn't laughing about you. I was laughing about our siblings.'' He replied to me and I got even more confused.

''You know, what happened and why Tinka did has to talk to Ty that quickly?'' I questioned him.

Now, I was just curious. I wanted to know more.

Gunther nodded, chuckling again and answered, ''Yes, I do and I'm kinda sorry for Ty but actually also for my sister.''

''Stop talking in puzzles and tell me what's wrong!'' I exclaimed, mad to him.

I really wanted to know, what's wrong.

Gunther rolled his eyes playfully at me and then replied, ''Tinka heard Ty and this Max talking today and Max talked about how Ty would dump her anyway but Ty disagreed and Tinka doesn't know, if she should believe , what he said or if she should believe Max about the fact, that Ty can't change that easily.''

My eyes went wide at that. Okay, now I did get, why Tinka wanted to talk to my brother.

I could totally understand her, after hearing something like this.

I probably would've done the same with my boyfriend, if I had one.

Well, my actually hopefully soon- to be boyfriend was sitting right in front of me...

''Well,...'' Gunther added, suddenly in a flirtatiously tone again. ''But we two are here for something else, I would say.''

He stared in to my eyes and I stared back. Raquel Blue! Snap out of it!

Gunther was playing with me, wasn't he?

Why did he do that to me, after he told me, that he needs time?

I quickly shook my head and then told Gunther, ''Yes we're also here to talk. Gunther why are you flirting with me, when you told me, that you didn't want to come together with me, yet? What are you trying to get with that? You're confusing me and I don't know what to do!''

I just blurted it out and I didn't really know, from where the sudden braveness came but it felt good.

I wanted to have a honest answer and not his stupid games.

Well, but what he replied, really caught me off guard.


	9. I don't know, what to think

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews and also the support! :D**

**Wow, only took two days to write the new chapter! :D**

**Hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Rocky's POV:**_

_My eyes went wide at that. Okay, now I did get, why Tinka wanted to talk to my brother._

_I could totally understand her, after hearing something like this._

_I probably would've done the same with my boyfriend, if I had one._

_Well, my actually hopefully soon- to be boyfriend was sitting right in front of me..._

_''Well,...'' Gunther added, suddenly in a flirtatiously tone again. ''But we two are here for something else, I would say.''_

_He stared in to my eyes and I stared back. Raquel Blue! Snap out of it!_

_Gunther was playing with me, wasn't he?_

_Why did he do that to me, after he told me, that he needs time?_

_I quickly shook my head and then told Gunther, ''Yes we're also here to talk. Gunther why are you flirting with me, when you told me, that you didn't want to come together with me, yet? What are you trying to get with that? You're confusing me and I don't know what to do!''_

_I just blurted it out and I didn't really know, from where the sudden braveness came but it felt good._

_I wanted to have a honest answer and not his stupid games._

_Well, but what he replied, really caught me off guard._

* * *

**With Ty and Tinka**

**Ty's POV:**

''Hey Rocky! Well Ty and I already have to go, because we have to talk about something! I see you tomorrow at school! I wish you and Gunther have a lot of fun and come on let's go, Ty!'' Tinka rambled down quickly and before I could complain, she had already dragged me out of Crusty's. I was totally confused but followed her lead. What did Tinka want to talk about? What did happen? Would she break up with me now? What did I do wrong? Thousand of questions were running through my mind, while Tinka walked away and I followed her.

She stopped at the stairs before my apartment building and I looked confused at her.

''Tinka? What is wrong?'' I questioned her, totally confused. I didn't get her sudden reaction at all.

Tinka suddenly had tears in her eyes and I got even more confused.

I already hated me for what I did, even though, I didn't know, what it was.

I walked two more steps up to her and took her hand, asking again, ''Tinka?''

Tinka looked away and didn't say anything for a while, taking my hand away.

I was totally confused about her but I really wanted to know, what was wrong.

''Is it true, what Max said?'' Tinka suddenly questioned me and my eyes went wide.

''You heard our conversation?'' I replied, shocked.

Okay, she definitely wasn't supposed to hear that.

Of course, she was like that, now.

''Yes, I did Ty but I want to know, if it's true. Do you really love me or not?'' She questioned me.

Okay, she believed Max? That she was only a toy for me?

''Tinka, Max was talking bullshit. You're not a toy for me. I love you and I'm not only together with you out of pity or something like this!'' I exclaimed, trying to sound convincing but it was more worried.

Tinka looked at me, not really being convinced.

I looked at her in disbelief. ''Don't you believe me?'' I asked her, shocked.

Why did she believe Max more than me?

Tinka shook her head and replied, ''In all honesty, Ty. I don't know anymore, what to believe.''

With that she walked away from me, leaving me alone, standing there shocked.

Crap. What could I do now? Will Tinka really break up with me?

**At Crusty's**

**Gunther's POV:**

She quickly shook her head and then told me, ''Yes we're also here to talk. Gunther why are you flirting with me, when you told me, that you didn't want to come together with me, yet? What are you trying to get with that? You're confusing me and I don't know what to do!'' She really didn't get it. I was in love with her, too. I also didn't know, why I said such a stupid thing but I wanted Rocky, too and tried to make her mine. How was I supposed to that, otherwise? I meant, it was Rocky Blue and I had no idea, how to win her over.

Well, but I probably had to tell her the truth now.

I replied to her, ''Because I like you, too in ''that'' way.''

Rocky looked at me with wide eyes. She didn't seem to expect that.

''You're kidding , right?'' Rocky asked me, in disbelieve.

Okay, did I really sound that unconvinced about the whole thing, the last time at Crusty's?

I meant, I didn't say no. I just said, that I needed time.

That was a stupid decision because I wanted Rocky, but still.

I shook my head and said to her, ''No, I'm not. I was stupid, to say something like this, but'' I took her hands and continued, ''I really want to be together with you, too and you're a really great person, Rocky. Would you give me a chance to date?''

Okay, that wasn't the most romantic way and I didn't really apologize but I'm bad in things like this.

The flirting was already weird for me. Really weird.

Rocky looked at me, still in disbelieve and then told me , ''I don't know, if I can really believe you with this. Especially after what you said first.''

Then she stood up and I quickly stood up with her. She couldn't go!

Just as she wanted to walk away, I grabbed her hand.

''Rocky, you can not just go!'' I exclaimed, a bit mad. Why didn't she want me anymore?

It's been only a few days and I never said no.

Rocky shook her head at me and then replied, ''Yes I can, Gunther. I have to think about this. Thanks for your honest answer but this is a bit too much for me. I'll see you around.''

With that she walked away, leaving me shocked behind.

Did Rocky Blue really just reject me, after she actually wanted to be together with me?

I really didn't understand these Blue siblings.

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

''Cece? What is wrong?'' He asked confused and shocked and kinda... Concerned? Logan was concerned? About me? I couldn't believe that. He didn't care about me at all and he probably just asked because he didn't want to get in trouble with my mom tomorrow. He was an ass to me and I couldn't stand him at all. I was all just doing that, to help my mom and Jeremy, to make their job as police officer and fire fighter. They had to make this order and would come back in the morning, for sure. Or not.

That was, why I was so finished.

I was afraid that my mom and Jeremy wouldn't come back.

That the idiot caught them and killed them and then... I didn't even want to think about it.

I let out an other sob and Logan looked still concerned at me but I ignored it.

''Stop playing concerned, Scooter. I know, that you don't care.'' I said to him and then stood up, wanting to walk in to the kitchen.

That guy wouldn't get me, pouring my feelings out to him.

Not, after all what he did to me. I knew, that he didn't care and that hurt me.

Logan grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking away and I turned around to him, angry.

''What do you want?'' I asked , snapping at him, angry.

Logan rolled his eyes and replied, ''I want to know, what's wrong.''

I rolled my eyes at him and went out of his grip.

''Like I said, it's none of your business.'' I told him and then walked in to the kitchen.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

I didn't want to talk to him about it and why did he keep me asking?

I noticed, that he was following me and I groaned, turning around to him.

''Look, Scooter. I know that you don't care and don't worry, I'm not going to tell our parents anything so just back off. I want to eat something, alone.'' I told him and Logan held his hands up in defense and anger but then walked away, finally.

I sighed, an other tear rolling down my cheek.

I really hoped, that our parents would come back.


	10. What should I do?

**__****Beta- read by ProudlyUnique. Thank you really much :)**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews and also the support! :D**

**Another weekend with barely written anything but hey, who writes that much at weekends when you have something to do? :D**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**BTW: AlisseLove and me have a common account now, called GraceLisse! :D We write stories there together and everything and I hope you guys get a look at it! :)**

* * *

**Previously**

**Cece's POV:**

Logan grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking away and I turned around to him, angry.

''What do you want?'' I asked , snapping at him, angry.

Logan rolled his eyes and replied, ''I want to know, what's wrong.''

I rolled my eyes at him and went out of his grip.

''Like I said, it's none of your business.'' I told him and then walked in to the kitchen.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

I didn't want to talk to him about it and why did he keep me asking?

I noticed, that he was following me and I groaned, turning around to him.

''Look, Scooter. I know that you don't care and don't worry, I'm not going to tell our parents anything so just back off. I want to eat something, alone.'' I told him and Logan held his hands up in defense and anger but then walked away, finally.

I sighed, an other tear rolling down my cheek.

I really hoped, that our parents would come back.

* * *

**The next morning in the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was just sitting in the kitchen , eating breakfast and thinking about yesterday. The thing with Gunther gets creepier and creepier by every minute. Did he lie or was it the truth? Why did he want to be together with me that quick and out of nothing? I was so damn confused about that guy and it didn't help, that I was also freaking nervous about him. Why couldn't he be clear from the beginning, instead of totally confusing me? Why did I even have to fall in love with him? Why couldn't I be in love with someone less... complicated.

I groaned and dug in to my cereals bowl.

I definitely didn't want to see him today at school.

Well, but I still had to talk to Cece, since she didn't seem to have that good of a day yesterday, either.

I got a text from Logan this morning, what kinda surprised me:

Hey. Sissy was pretty much crying and not eating anything the whole evening. Maybe you should ask her, what's wrong.

I didn't know, why he wrote that but I was pretty concerned about Cece and about what happened.

Was he the fault of all of that? Well, but would he had written me that than?

Was he concerned about Cece? Logan Hunter, caring about Cece Jones?

Well, if he wouldn't care about her, he wouldn't have written it, or would he?

I sighed. Well, doesn't matter why he wrote it. Cece needed my help and I needed hers too.

Maybe, I should just go downstairs and talk to her...

Before I could write her, Ty came out of his room, looking depressed.

We hadn't talked, since Tinka dragged him out of Crusty's and he didn't seem really happy about what happened.

''Morning, big brother.'' I greeted him and he just grunted.

Okay, it definitely went bad. Ty wasn't that big of a morning person but he looked like someone just died.

I walked up to him and asked him, ''Okay, what did happen between you and your girlfriend yesterday?''

Ty looked at me with wide eyes and I just crossed my arms.

''Which girlfriend?'' He replied and my eyes went wide this time. They broke up?

''You guys-?'' ''Not yet.'' Ty cut me off. ''But she heard my talk with Max and totally got it wrong. She thinks, that I'm only using her and that's not true! Max is talking bullshit!'' He cried mad and I sighed.

I could see that Ty meant it seriously.

He sat down on a chair and I sat besides him.

''Well, maybe you just have to show her the truth.'' I stated and Ty looked at me in disbelief.

''How am I supposed to do that? Tinka doesn't believe me anymore and if it goes on like that, I'm a single man again and I don't want that at all!'' He replied, his head down.

I sighed again. I didn't really know, what to do.

I put a hand on his shoulder and then told him, ''We'll figure something out, okay? Don't hang your head down. I still have to talk to Cece, the half hour that is left. It gave problems but I'm there for you big brother.''

**At the Jones' apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I was in my room, at the laptop, not really wanting to come out. After the talk with Logan yesterday, I had even more mixed up feelings. Why did Logan bother me that much? He didn't care about me, did he? Why should he? We hate each other. Besides, he was only here because our parents asked him, too. Well, if my parents were still okay... I still didn't got any messages from my mom and I was really worried about the whole thing... What if something bad happened? Why didn't she write me, if nothing happened?

I felt the tears, springing back in to my eyes and swallowed hard.

Then suddenly, Logan cried from the outside, ''Sissy! Breakfast is done!''

I groaned but stood up. My stomach was growling, since I barely ate anything yesterday.

I was already changed and ready, so I just went out of the room and in to the kitchen.

Logan had made pancakes and just put the plates for us three up.

Before I could say anything, suddenly Rocky greeted me from the window, ''Hey! Hey! Hey!''

I gave her a slight smile and turned around. She didn't know what happened, yet because of her date.

She gave Logan a knowing look, who nodded and I got confused.

What was with that two?

''Hey, Rocky. You also want to eat some breakfast?'' Logan asked her and Rocky shook her head.

Then she looked at me and replied, ''No, thank you. I'm here to talk to Cece.''

I nodded at her. She probably wanted to tell me about her awesome date.

I took my plate and fork and some syrup and then said, ''I'm going to eat in my room.''

I expected Logan to complain but he didn't say anything, so Rocky and I just walked to my room.

Rocky didn't seem to find it odd, how Logan acted but I did.

We sat down on my bed and I asked Rocky, ''Sooooo. How was your date?''

I didn't want to talk about my problem, right away.

Rocky sighed and then replied, ''Awful. Gunther was at me the whole time again and as I asked him, why, he said that he is in love with me and just was to afraid to tell me at first and wants to be together with me now but I didn't know what to say, since he put up such a show at first.''

I looked at her in disbelief.

''Rocky, you're in love with him for so long and just rejected him because he at first didn't want to show his feelings, like you DID the whole time?'' I questioned her in disbelieve.

That girl was crazy. He liked her, too.

Those two should be together by now.

Rocky hold her hands up in defense and replied, ''What should I've done? He acted like an idiot? I reviled my feelings to him and he rejected me only to want to be together with me two days later?''

Okay, maybe she wasn't that crazy but still.

''He acted like an idiot but what if he really likes you and he was just to afraid?'' I said to her and Rocky sighed loud.

Then she buried her head in her hands and groaned.

''I don't know, okay? It's just confusing and he should've acted different. What am I supposed to think with such a reaction? I'm not a toy!'' She exclaimed.

I sighed and took her in to a hug.

''Rocky, it'll be fine. I can understand, when you need time but don't take to much time. You know, that you wait like forever for this.'' I told her and Rocky slightly nodded, hugging me back.

''I guess you're right.'' She replied and sighed again.

Well, at least, I could help her a bit, even though I knew, that the story wasn't over at all.

''Well,...'' She added. ''Logan wrote me that you had a kinda break down, yesterday. What did happen, Cece?''

My eyes went wide.

''Logan told you about me, crying? Why should he do that?'' I asked in disbelieve.

Rocky rolled her eyes and replied, ''That's not important, right now. Cece, what did happen? Was it because of Logan?''

I quickly shook my head.

''It wasn't because of little Scooter. I- I-'' I almost cracked up while saying that. ''I'm just afraid about my mom and Jeremy, that they- they won't come back.''

With that, the tears were streaming down my face at the thought.

I didn't want to loose my mom and Jeremy as well.

''Oh Cece!'' Rocky exclaimed shocked and concerned and hugged me.

I sobbed in to her chest. I was totally finished about the whole thing.

As we broke apart after five minutes, Rocky told me, ''Cece, it'll be fine. I'm sure, everything is going to be okay.''

I nodded, slightly but not really convinced.

I would only believe her in the time, my mom and Jeremy stood at the front door again.

I wanted to see them again at first. What if they are dead?

Okay, I shouldn't think so negative , probably but still.

There was a possibility because of that idiot, who stuck the house, who they have to catch.

''By the way...'' Rocky added and I looked confused at her. ''Maybe, Logan wrote me that because he does care about you, Cece. Did you think about that?''

* * *

**Cliffy! :D Haha , I'm mean, I know! :D**

**Well, I hope that you liked the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	11. How?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews and also the support! :D**

**I also love all the messages you sent me , guys! :D You guys are rally the best! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**BTW: AlisseLove and me have a common account now, called GraceLisse! :D We write stories there together and everything and I hope you guys get a look at it! :)**

* * *

**Previously**

**Cece's POV:**

''It wasn't because of little Scooter. I- I-'' I almost cracked up while saying that. ''I'm just afraid about my mom and Jeremy, that they- they won't come back.''

With that, the tears were streaming down my face at the thought.

I didn't want to loose my mom and Jeremy as well.

''Oh Cece!'' Rocky exclaimed shocked and concerned and hugged me.

I sobbed in to her chest. I was totally finished about the whole thing.

As we broke apart after five minutes, Rocky told me, ''Cece, it'll be fine. I'm sure, everything is going to be okay.''

I nodded, slightly but not really convinced.

I would only believe her in the time, my mom and Jeremy stood at the front door again.

I wanted to see them again at first. What if they are dead?

Okay, I shouldn't think so negative , probably but still.

There was a possibility because of that idiot, who stuck the house, who they have to catch.

''By the way...'' Rocky added and I looked confused at her. ''Maybe, Logan wrote me that because he does care about you, Cece. Did you think about that?''

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Ty's POV:**

She put a hand on my shoulder and then told me, ''We'll figure something out, okay? Don't hang your head down. I still have to talk to Cece in the half hour that is left. I'll always there for you, big brother.'' With that, she walked out of the apartment and I sighed. I hated this. No matter what I did for Tinka, it always went wrong and that was totally annoying. It was like there was no way that this relationship could really work. Everything went against us and Tinka just didn't want to believe me, no matter what I did.

I groaned and let myself sink deeper in to the couch.

I didn't know how to make it better but I actually didn't really want to lose her.

How could I finally show her that I wasn't lying and make sure she didn't think that I would just use her like she always thought?

I wasn't like that anymore and I hated that everybody thought that.

I groaned, just as the doorbell rang.

I looked confused at that and then went to the door. Who could be there?

Didn't the others know that Rocky wasn't here?

I opened the door and was relieved to see Deuce standing there.

''Hey, dude. I was awake earlier today and thought that I'd come here. Well, we have to go in 15 minutes to school, but oh well. Everything okay with you?'' Deuce greeted me.

Well, at least it was just Deuce and not someone else like you-know-who.

I sighed relieved and replied, ''Everything is - Okay, it's nothing okay, but I have to find something to make Tinka believe me. Since I talked to Max, she's totally in rage and doesn't want to believe me anymore. I have the feeling that she'll break up with me any minute now.''

I just needed someone to talk about it and I couldn't do anything against all of this.

I was frustrated and I just wanted Tinka to be happy, but she really seemed like to break up with me any minute.

Deuce sighed and said to me, ''Dude, I don't really know what to do to help you. I mean, I also only know you as the player too, and it is kinda weird how you are now, but it's not really bad. Well, but Tinka has some problems to believe you that.''

I rolled my eyes at him. As if I wouldn't know that.

I looked at the wall instead of to Deuce and told him, ''I know that you can't help me and it seems like nobody can't. Maybe Tinka and I just aren't meant to be.''

Maybe it was like that. Maybe we just couldn't be together.

Maybe we were only meant to fall in love, but not meant to be together.

I felt a sharp feeling at the thought but I couldn't do anything against it.

**Cece's POV:**

''By the way...'' Rocky added and I looked confused at her. ''Maybe Logan wrote me that because he does care about you, Cece. Did you think about that?'' My eyes went wide at what she said. Logan cared about me? Never! He only did that to not get shouted at by our parents for leaving me like that. He didn't care at all about me, and I knew that. I was nothing to him and I didn't care about it. Well, at least that was what I was telling myself. How else could I get over the fact that he was like that?

I groaned and shook my head at my best friend.

''That's impossible, Rocks. Logan doesn't care about me.'' I stated. He just couldn't after everything that happened.

At the thought, of being pretty much alone, I felt a sharp feeling in my stomach.

Rocky just wanted to reply something, as I got a SMS from my mom:

_Hey sweetheart. Sorry that I didn't reply at all, but we were really busy because of the order. In fact, we have to stay this night too. Logan will stay with you guys and you shouldn't worry about us. Everything will be okay. I love you xx_

My eyes went wide at the SMS and I got worried again.

Mom was okay for now but something must have happened to make them stay another night at the office.

Rocky looked confused at me and I showed her the SMS.

After that, her eyes also went wide and she looked shocked at me.

''Cece, that doesn't have to mean anything. Maybe they just have to look a bit more and it would be stupid to come home over the afternoon.'' Rocky suggested, not really sure herself.

I sighed and let myself plop on the couch. That was bad. Really bad.

Rocky sat down besides me and just wanted to say something, as her phone started to ring.

She stared at the display and I looked, too. Gunther.

''You don't want to ignore that guy, do you?'' I asked her, with a raised eyebrow.

Rocky shook her head but didn't pick up.

''I can't talk to him after the game he was playing with me. I need time, Cece, and you know that.'' She replied and I rolled my eyes.

''Gunther might have been not that sure at first, but now he wants you. Why don't you just say yes?'' I asked her, a bit confused.

Rocky rolled her eyes and I just looked even more confused.

''Out of the same reason why you don't want to believe that Logan does care about you.'' She said to me and I looked at her in disbelief.

That was a completely different thing!

Before I could tell her something back, Logan came out of his room looking a bit stressed.

As he saw my phone in my hand, he questioned me, ''You got the SMS too?''

I just nodded, not really knowing what to say.

Normally it would have been a sarcastic comment, but thanks to what Rocky had said beforehand, I was rather quiet.

Logan went through his hair and sighed.

Then he told me, ''Flynn will come out of his room any minute and then we have to go to school, since I have to still drive to my school after dropping you off at yours. Do you also want a ride, Rocky?''

I expected Rocky to say no, but she nodded her head.

''Sounds good to me. I really love my brother but I don't want to be in a car with him alone while he's so frustrated.'' She replied and I chuckled.

I could actually understand that. When Ty was frustrated, being alone with him...

''Well, I guess that we can't do anything today then again outside.'' I stated to Rocky.

Rocky nodded but then suddenly her eyes went wide.

''But we have rehearsal today for Shake it up Chicago!'' She told me and my eyes also went wide.

Logan looked confused at us and I looked with him with a raised eyebrow.

Did he already forget about the dance show? Seriously?

''You guys can go. The rehearsal isn't that long I guess, and I can take care of Flynn in that time.'' Logan suddenly said and my eyes went wide.

Logan seriously made an offer that actually helped me? Wow.

Then Flynn came out of his room before I could question anything or before I even had to thank Logan.

I mean, it was kinda nice what he did, but I still didn't like him and I didn't want to thank him.

He probably just did that so then I wouldn't get angry in front of my mom and tell her about it.

Rocky stood up and quickly said to us, ''Well, seems like we can go!''


	12. I promise or not?

**************_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews and also the support! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews :)**

**The new chapter will come soon! :D**

**I had the feeling that not everybody saw the last chapter :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Previously**

_**Cece's POV:**_

_''Sounds good to me. I really love my brother but I don't want to be in a car with him alone while he's so frustrated.'' She replied and I chuckled._

_I could actually understand that. When Ty was frustrated, being alone with him..._

_''Well, I guess that we can't do anything today then again outside.'' I stated to Rocky._

_Rocky nodded but then suddenly her eyes went wide._

_''But we have rehearsal today for Shake it up Chicago!'' She told me and my eyes also went wide._

_Logan looked confused at us and I looked with him with a raised eyebrow._

_Did he already forget about the dance show? Seriously?_

_''You guys can go. The rehearsal isn't that long I guess, and I can take care of Flynn in that time.'' Logan suddenly said and my eyes went wide._

_Logan seriously made an offer that actually helped me? Wow._

_Then Flynn came out of his room before I could question anything or before I even had to thank Logan._

_I mean, it was kinda nice what he did, but I still didn't like him and I didn't want to thank him._

_He probably just did that so then I wouldn't get angry in front of my mom and tell her about it._

_Rocky stood up and quickly said to us, ''Well, seems like we can go!''_

* * *

**At school**

**Tinka's POV:**

After the argument with Ty yesterday, I hadn't talked to him. I was still pretty mad about the whole situation, and I honestly had no idea what to do about it. Ty was on the one hand, pretty much annoying me, but I loved him on the other hand still. I could never lose him and I didn't really want to break up with him, but I didn't see a solution in all of this at the moment. How could we make this work for real was the question. He really screws it up over and over again and the talk with Max... I just had no idea what to think about all of this.

I groaned and closed my locker, just as Gunther walked up to me, looking as depressed as me.

The poor guy didn't do a better job with Rocky.

Well, but it was his fault in that point and not Rocky's.

''Hey, Tinka Bay-beee!'' Gunther greeted me, but not as cheerful as usual.

I hated it to see my twin like that, but I wasn't feeling any better at the moment.

I sighed and replied, ''Hey Gunther.''

Actually, I wasn't really in the mood for talking but it was my twin brother.

If anyone deserves to here everything about this, then him.

Well, and normally Ty, but he was the problem at the moment.

''Ty and you still didn't make up?'' Gunther asked me and I looked at him in disbelief.

How could I had just made up with him after what happened?

That was really, really impossible at the moment.

I shook my head and replied, ''Of course not. Not after all what happened the past days. I have the feeling that this relationship is going nowhere.''

I felt tears in my eyes again at my explanation.

I hated to talk about it like this but it was sadly true.

Gunther sighed and told me, ''I know how you're feeling. I totally screwed it up with Rocky and I'm bad in really apologizing and doing it better in the aftermath. On the one hand, I can understand Ty, but on the other hand, I don't really know how serious he means it. I'm not here for long, sister.''

I groaned and nodded. I knew that that was true but it was frustrating.

''Well, maybe we just have to wait. I don't know, but Rocky likes you and I just don't want to talk to Ty right now. Seems like there's no other solution then waiting at the moment.'' I replied to him and Gunther nodded.

Well and hoping that Ty would make it all good again.

**After school in the Jone's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

Cece and I had just arrived at the apartment. Flynn was still at Henry's after school and we were alone for a while, which was really awkward. Actually we could also just go down to Crusty's. I meant, I could also just go down to Crusty's or she and I could do something until Flynn comes, but neither of us really seemed to want to leave the apartment. I didn't know why, and as we were standing in the living room, neither of us saying a word, it just got more awkward already then it was. Did it have something to do with the fact that I told Rocky to look after Cece?

Cece sighed and then went in to her room, not saying any more.

Well, it was better than standing there awkwardly, and maybe when Flynn comes home, I would finally have something to do.

Even though I was still wondering why Cece cried last night.

Something had to have happened or she wouldn't have cried. That was for sure.

I sighed and sat down on the couch, deciding to just watch TV until Flynn comes.

**At the evening and also after Shake it up- rehearsal**

After Flynn, Cece and I had some dinner (Cece even ate this time), Flynn had to go to bed and Cece went back to her room after eating.

Probably because she was exhausted from the rehearsal.

That was at least what I hoped.

I really hoped that she was okay.

I didn't know where all the sudden concern came from suddenly, but it was there and it was freaking me out.

I didn't care about Cece before, and now that.

Well, probably because we were in the same situation at the moment.

I sighed and flipped through the channels of the TV.

Maybe I should just look after her again?

Well, it wouldn't hurt and if she was in such a bad mood again, maybe she would really tell it to our parents this time...

I sighed and stood up, walking to Cece's room.

I knocked three times but no answer came.

Maybe, she was asleep or she didn't want me to come.

Well, but since when was I doing what Cece Jones wanted?

I opened the door to see almost the same scene as yesterday again.

Cece was curled up on her bed, crying. My eyes went wide at the sight and I walked up to her.

''Cece? What's wrong?'' I asked her again, like yesterday.

Cece looked up shock and tried to hide her face.

''Go away.'' She also told me again but I shook my head.

I didn't know what was wrong with her, but I did want to know it.

''No.'' I said, determining, and Cece looked up again, even more shocked than before.

I walked up to her and sat down on the bed to her.

''Cece, I'm concerned about you. I know that we're fighting all the time, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about the fact that you're balling your eyes out. Something did happen and I want to know what. Am I the cause of you to cry?'' I told her, questioning.

I really didn't hope it. I didn't mean to make her cry.

Cece shook her head and my eyes went wide.

''No, it's not you.'' She replied.

I sighed relieved but I still wanted to know what's wrong.

Not even Cece Jones could cry for nothing like that.

''It's because of our parents.'' Cece suddenly spoke up again, and I looked totally confused at her.

What was wrong with our parents? Did something happen with them that I didn't hear yet?

''Did something happen? Are they okay?'' I asked, shocked and concerned.

Cece sighed and then replied, ''That's quite the problem. I don't know what's going on and it's freaking me out. What if that idiot kills them too? I don't want to lose my mom and I also don't want Jeremy to die! What if they don't come back?''

Tears were streaming down her face again by now and now, I finally got the situation.

Wow, I didn't think that Cece was that caring.

Well, but I kind of understood her, even though I knew that nothing would happen to our parents.

Cece was sobbing by now, and as if in a reflex, I put my arms around her.

I thought Cece would back away but she hugged me back and sobbed in to my chest while I was rubbing her back.

''Cece...'' I said to her after she cried for a while. She looked up confused at me.

I tried to find the right words.

''I can understand that you're concerned, but it won't happen. If I know any people who could find that idiot and make this good again without anything more to happen, then it'll be our parents. They will come back tomorrow morning being in a good mood and everything will be perfect, I promise. You don't have to worry. As long as they're not here, I'll be there for you.'' I told her.

I hoped that that didn't sound too weird. Maybe the last sentence was a bit too much but I really meant it.

I couldn't see her like this and I wanted to help her, even though it was Cece Jones.

Cece looked up, shocked at me and then asked, ''You really mean that?''

I nodded, staring in to her caramel eyes.

Cece stared back, not looking that scared anymore, what made me happy.

''I promise.'' I replied and Cece suddenly then started smiling.

We just still stared in to each other eyes and I couldn't help but lean in.

The moment was just so perfect but it was so wrong!

That was Cece Jones! Actually my worst enemy, but she leaned in too!

What was that supposed to mean and what the heck was I doing?

Right before our lips met, Cece whispered to me, ''Thanks.''

With that, our lips met in a kiss and my mind went blank.


	13. We have to talk!

**************_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews and also the support! :D**

**Can we hit the 100 reviews with this chapter? :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''I can understand that you're concerned, but it won't happen. If I know any people who could find that idiot and make this good again without anything more to happen, then it'll be our parents. They will come back tomorrow morning being in a good mood and everything will be perfect, I promise. You don't have to worry. As long as they're not here, I'll be there for you.'' I told her._

_I hoped that that didn't sound too weird. Maybe the last sentence was a bit too much but I really meant it._

_I couldn't see her like this and I wanted to help her, even though it was Cece Jones._

_Cece looked up, shocked at me and then asked, ''You really mean that?''_

_I nodded, staring in to her caramel eyes._

_Cece stared back, not looking that scared anymore, what made me happy._

_''I promise.'' I replied and Cece suddenly then started smiling._

_We just still stared in to each other eyes and I couldn't help but lean in._

_The moment was just so perfect but it was so wrong!_

_That was Cece Jones! Actually my worst enemy, but she leaned in too!_

_What was that supposed to mean and what the heck was I doing?_

_Right before our lips met, Cece whispered to me, ''Thanks.''_

_With that, our lips met in a kiss and my mind went blank._

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

Right before our lips met, I whispered to him, ''Thanks.'' With that, our lips met in a kiss and my head started spinning around. I couldn't think straight and I just kissed back with passion. It was the best kiss ever and damn, those lips were so soft... Why did Logan kiss me and why did it feel so good? Fireworks were exploding in my head and all my thoughts had just vanished. First, he was concerned about me, and now he kissed me. What was that supposed to mean, and why did I like it so much? Was it just because we were both kinda... No, was it just because he wanted to cheer me up?

I didn't really know what to think and this was creeping me out.

His hands were meanwhile around my waist and I had my hands in his hair.

The feeling of the kiss was so amazing, and I didn't get why.

Didn't I hate Logan Hunter? Why was I kissing him right now then?

I sighed inside and Logan and I broke apart.

Only now did I realized how much I needed some oxygen.

We had kissed, no made out, for who knows how long.

Well, even though I couldn't really complain. The kiss was amazing with Logan.

Suddenly my eyes went wide as reality came back to me and I looked totally shocked at the guy in front of me.

I just kissed Logan Hunter and I liked it! What was that supposed to mean?

Logan's eyes also went wide and we both stared shocked at each other.

He hugged me, comforted me, and kissed me! Oh my god!

Logan quickly stood up from the bed and I already missed the closeness.

''I- Better go now to Flynn's and my room. Gotta go to sleep.'' He quickly told me.

Out of some reason, I didn't want him to go. I had to get him to stay.

''No! Please stay!'' I cried and Logan looked confused at me.

What the heck was I doing? Logan waited for me to say something, and I sighed, trying to find something to cover it up.

''I'm still a bit... afraid. Could you maybe stay here for the night?'' I asked him, pleading.

I didn't want him to go. I really didn't want to.

He had to stay. I needed him right by my side alone, out of the reason that I was still really afraid.

So, it wasn't exactly a lie, you know.

I first thought that Logan would now just turn around and go, but instead of that, he walked back to me and sat down on my bed.

''Okay.'' He replied softly, and then we both lied down.

He put an arm around my waist but I didn't mind at all.

It felt so right and yet so wrong at the same time.

We were face to face on the bed and as I stared in to his chocolate eyes, I told him, ''Thanks, Scooter.''

Logan chuckled, then gave me a smile, kissed my forehead and then replied, ''No problem, Sissy.''

With that, we both fall asleep.

**The next morning in the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

I just went out of my room after getting ready for school. I was still not in the best mood because of the Gunther thing, but I was glad that Cece seemed to start to cope now with the thing with Jeremy and Georgia and the order. She didn't call me at all yesterday. That was supposed to be something good, right? Or maybe she just didn't want to bother me... No, she was my best friend. She would've told me if something was wrong. At least, I hoped so. I meant, I told her everything about Gunther and how crushed I was here and there.

Ty was sitting in the living room, having his thoughtful look on and I just looked confused.

''Morning big brother. Why so thoughtful?'' I asked him, laughing about my blunt joke and Ty looked up.

He rolled his eyes and replied, ''I'm trying to figure out a plan for how to win Tinka over again and apologize to her. I don't want to lose her.''

I looked shocked but amazed at my brother and sat down next to him.

''So you really want this?'' I asked him.

I never quite believed him because of what happened before, but he seemed really crushed because of the whole situation.

Maybe Tinka really was more important to him than we all gave him credit for.

Ty nodded and then looked at me like it was a matter of a fact.

Maybe it really was.

''Of course I do. Tinka is everything for me, and I know that sounds crazy since I was a player before, but I already said it before and I'm going to say it again: I really want Tinka and only her. I would do everything for her, believing me that and giving me a second chance.'' He replied to me.

Then Ty sighed and took a break, after saying that, leaving me shocked.

Then he added, ''I know what I did before and Max was right about how I was before, but I really did change and Tinka shouldn't believe Max what he said.''

Well, in that point, Ty was right.

Ty was right and no matter how much Tinka believed Ty, she shouldn't have believed Max.

''I already said it before, but I'm going to help you with this. I mean, you're telling me that for the second time, and every time being even more truthful than the one before, even though nobody wanted to believe you at first. I also at first said that more out of pity, I have to say, but I hold my promise. We are going to get Tinka to believe you.'' I told him and Ty gave me a smile.

Then he chuckled and I looked confused at him. What was so funny?

''Well, and maybe we also get you to believe Gunther.'' He replied and I rolled my eyes.

Why was everyone coming up with that?

''I am angry at Gunther and I need time. He can't just come around and do that like nothing happened, after he rejected me first.'' I said to him and Ty rolled his eyes.

''Didn't you also just come around one week after he came back here and wanted to get together with him?'' Ty replied and I groaned.

''Oh shut up!'' I told him and then stood up, adding, ''I'm going upstairs to Cece! Bye!''

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, cuddling with Cece on her bed. Wait a second. My eyes went wide. I was cuddling with Cece. On her bed! Oh my god! The memory of yesterday came flowing back to me, how we hugged, how I comforted her... And then we kissed. Did I mention that I might have a crush on Cece now? The kiss was just so amazing and I felt so much in that kiss and... Oh god. That was so damn wrong. What was I thinking? It was Cece Jones! Cece was still cuddled up to me, and I tried to free my arms without waking her up. It was 5.30 a.m. And still early. She still could sleep a bit, and besides, she could be really grumpy if you woke her up, Flynn told me.

Somehow, I finally managed it and then went up and out of Cece's room.

I got in to Flynn's room to get my things to change.

I showered quickly, got changed and then decided to make some breakfast.

I made Cece, Flynn and I pancakes, still thinking about what happened last night.

I wasn't stupid. I did have feelings for Cece and she couldn't hate me, if she kissed back like that and didn't want me to go.

Maybe, I should just ask her out?

Wasn't that wrong? I was together with her best friend once, but that was only for two weeks.

Well, no matter what, we had to talk about it.

I sighed and flipped the pancakes on, just as Cece came out of her room.

Good, she was awake before Flynn.

Maybe I finally had the chance to talk to her.

''Hmm... That smells good.'' Cece said and I chuckled.

I never got a compliment for my cooking from her before and I loved it.

''Thanks. The pancakes are almost finished.'' I replied and Cece smiled at me.

Even in the morning, still in her P.J.'s, she looked beautiful.

She sat down on the table and we didn't say anything for a while.

It wasn't really an awkward silence, but I knew that I had to say something.

I sighed, flipped the last pancake, put it on a plate, put the pan in the sink, and then turned around to Cece.

''Cece we have to talk about what happened yesterday night.'' I told her and Cece flinched.

Didn't she mean it or was it just as hard for her to talk about it as it was for me?

''I know.'' She replied and looked down, blushing.

It looked so cute a- Concentrate, Logan!

I sighed and sat down to her. Then I started, ''What w-''

But I didn't go any further, because of Flynn storming in to the kitchen and crying, ''Yay! Pancakes!''


	14. Why?

**************_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews and also the support! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 100 REVIEWS! :D**

**I'm so sorry, that I took so long but I had a really stressful week.**

**You can read in an entry at my live journal more about that but here is the new chapter :)**

**Hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews :)  
**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''Hmm... That smells good.'' Cece said and I chuckled._

_I never got a compliment for my cooking from her before and I loved it._

_''Thanks. The pancakes are almost finished.'' I replied and Cece smiled at me._

_Even in the morning, still in her P.J.'s, she looked beautiful._

_She sat down on the table and we didn't say anything for a while._

_It wasn't really an awkward silence, but I knew that I had to say something._

_I sighed, flipped the last pancake, put it on a plate, put the pan in the sink, and then turned around to Cece._

_''Cece we have to talk about what happened yesterday night.'' I told her and Cece flinched._

_Didn't she mean it or was it just as hard for her to talk about it as it was for me?_

_''I know.'' She replied and looked down, blushing._

_It looked so cute a- Concentrate, Logan!_

_I sighed and sat down to her. Then I started, ''What w-''_

_But I didn't go any further, because of Flynn storming in to the kitchen and crying, ''Yay! Pancakes!''_

* * *

**After school**

**Cece's POV:**

I was standing at my locker after school, a bit disappointed still. Logan and I had kissed yesterday, no, better said made out, yesterday night and we couldn't even talk about it yet. I also hadn't told Rocky yet, but she was kinda distracted because of trying to find a way to help Ty. If they would find one, at least. I wouldn't find it that good either if Ty and Tinka would really break up after what Rocky told me. Tinka really should give him another chance and stop being so stubborn. Well, same with Rocky. Why didn't she just try it with Gunther? Why was I even thinking about that? I had my own relationship troubles going on right now.

Logan and I had really kissed and I liked it. Really much.

I wasn't that sure about my feelings yet, but I knew that it felt really good and I would kiss him again.

He even stayed in the night with me because I was afraid.

Did he has feelings for me? Did I have feelings for him?

I sighed and closed my lockers, not taking anything out anyway.

''Cece?'' Rocky suddenly asked me, looking questioning at me and my eyes went wide.

Honestly, I didn't really know if I wanted to talk about the thing with Logan.

Especially since Rock was his ex.

''Hey, Rocks.'' I greeted her, trying to sound cheerful, but she probably knew that something was up.

I hadn't talked much the whole day and as she came earlier to us, I was quiet as well and Logan practically just disappeared out of the room.

Well, Flynn interrupted us before we could talk about anything and we both probably had a hard time right now, concentrating.

At least, I hoped that he had it too. Was he thinking of me?

Well, he was the one who put the subject about yesterday up but why?

Did he want to tell me that it meant nothing?

That it was just for comfort and I shouldn't imagine things?

Rocky looked at me puzzled and then questioned me, ''Okay, what is wrong with you? Since this morning, you've been acting weird.''

I sighed. She was my best friend.

Okay, I had to tell her it eventually, why not yet?

Besides, she has something for Gunther now, anyway.

''Well, I made up with Logan.'' I replied and Rocky's eyes went wide but she broke out in to a huge grin.

''That's great Cece! Why are you so tense then?!'' Rocky questioned me and I sighed again.

''Well, I didn't tell you how we made up...'' I answered and Rocky looked confused at me.

Of course, she didn't get what I mean.

Who would guess that two people who actually hated each other had kissed each other while one of them comforted the other?

''Okay Cece, stop talking in puzzles and tell me what's wrong!'' Rocky exclaimed, mad.

Take a deep breath Cece. You can do this.

''Well, maybe as I cried last night because of our parents, he might have comforted and hugged me and then we might have kissed and then cuddled and fell asleep together?'' I replied, more as a question but Rocky's eyes went wide.

**Rocky's POV:**

''Well, maybe as I cried last night because of our parents, he might have comforted and hugged me and then we might have kissed and then cuddled and fell asleep together?'' She replied, more as a question and my eyes went wide. Logan and Cece kissed? So Logan does care even more for Cece than I thought... They kissed and cuddled and fell asleep together? Oh my god. I couldn't really believe that at the moment. They really did kiss and... I meant, it was good that they made up but they also kissed?! That was a huge shock. Well, but there had to be more behind all of this.

''You guys really kissed? Why?'' I asked her, still shocked.

I felt just like the first time Ty told me that him and Tinka were together.

''Yes. I- I don't know. We talked and he told me that I don't have to be afraid and that he'll be there for me and that nothing will happen to our parents and then I thanked him and we- we kissed.'' Cece replied.

My eyes went even wider, if that was possible and I just looked in disbelief at my best friend.

She seemed confused but serious at the same time. She did mean it.

''Wow.'' I breathed out.

Cece looked worried at me. ''Rocky, I know that it's your ex and that it was stupid b-''

''You think I said that because I am mad that you kissed my ex?'' I interrupted her and Cece nodded.

I shook my head.

''Cece.'' I continued. ''I'm not mad. I'm just shocked. I mean, that's nothing anyone would've expected, but if you really like Logan... You should go for it.''

I did mean it. I meant, I was shocked and Logan definitely wasn't the guy I expected for Cece, but she probably thought the same about Gunther and me.

Cece shook her head this time and then replied, ''I don't know what I feel for him. I mean, this is really hard. We were enemies and now-''

''Not anymore.'' I finished the sentence for her and she just nodded.

I then suddenly saw Tinka walking up and remembered what I had promised Ty.

I hugged her quickly and told her, ''You'll get that! I have to talk to Tinka!''

With that, I ran to Tinka, who looked confused at me.

Okay, how can you talk about your brother with his girlfriend who's mad at him?

''Hey Tinka!'' I just greeted her and she raised an eyebrow at me, looking really stressed.

''Hello, Rocky.'' She replied and just continued walking.

I walked with her.

''So, what's up?'' I asked her hesitantly.

I didn't really know what to say. Actually, we were friends but I barely talked to her since her fight with Ty.

Tinka sighed and replied, ''Thanks to your brother, awful.''

Ouch. Okay, Tinka was always honest but it still wasn't nice.

I sighed and then stood in front of Tinka so then she couldn't walk on.

I had to tell her just the truth and she had to hear me out.

''Tinka, look. I know that Ty doesn't have the best girls- reputation before you guys got together, and I also know that he was a jerk before, but he really did change. What Max said is crap. He loves you and only you and he wants to be together with you. He's freaking out because you're not talking to him and that you may break up with him. He never felt this way for a girl and he doesn't want to lose you. He really meant it when he said to Max that he changed. I also didn't believe it at first, but he did change and he loves you more than anything.'' I finished my little speech to her and Tinka did look a bit shocked.

Tinka sighed, shook her head and just wanted to say something as I asked her, ''Why can't you just give him another chance?''

I really meant it. Ty did want to make it better but he couldn't if Tinka was acting like that.

Tinka rolled her eyes and replied, ''Why don't you give my brother a second chance?''

With that, she walked away, leaving me stunned behind.

Okay, I did NOT except that.

**With Ty**

**Ty's POV:**

I was just at my locker, taking some of my things out and thinking about the whole thing with Tinka. I was still bummed because of her, and I really hoped that Rocky's talk with her would help. I sighed. I was such an idiot, but I really did change, but Rocky seemed to be the only one who believed that. Why not the others? I meant, except for Tinka, I had no other girlfriend the past time and I also didn't hang out with people like Max anymore and I really did try to help where I could. I wasn't the player anymore and my own girlfriend didn't believe me.

I sighed and closed my locker. I might need a better plan then the help from my sister.

I knew that Rocky only meant good, but if this would really work? What if it didn't?

I sighed again and put my head against my locker, just as I heard a voice from behind.

''Hello Ty.''

I turned around to see Gunther standing there.

I looked totally confused at him. He didn't seem mad or anything, and that even though I had a fight with his sister.

Well, maybe because he wanted something from my sister.

Probably even Gunther would be a better boyfriend than me.

''Hello Gunther. What's up?'' I replied, trying to sound not too confused.

We didn't talk much since he came back.

I also didn't know much about what was going on between my sister and him.

Only that Rocky and him had a little dispute.

''I heard that you had a fight with my sister.'' Gunther just continued and I sighed.

Did he also want to lecture me for something that wasn't true?

''Gunther look.'' I started. ''I did do stupid things in the past, but I really did change, and what Max said isn't true. I would never hurt Tinka and I really mean it. I love your sister more than I ever loved anyone.''

I expected him to shout at me but he just nodded.

''I know, that you do or at least, I believe you.'' He replied and my eyes went wide.

He did believe me.

''That's not why I'm here.'' He added. ''I know that we both have problems with our girls and since it's both our sisters... Should we work together to make them believe us?''

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Will Ty say yes and work together with Gunther, to make Tinka and Rocky believe them?**

**What'll happen between Cece and Logan?**

**All those question will be answered in the next chapter! :D**

**Hope you guys liked it! :)**


	15. I know it

**************_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews and also the support! :D**

**Okay, now I'm quicker with updates again, even though I'm still sick :D**

**Well, but I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ty's POV:**_

_''Hello Gunther. What's up?'' I replied, trying to sound not too confused._

_We didn't talk much since he came back._

_I also didn't know much about what was going on between my sister and him._

_Only that Rocky and him had a little dispute._

_''I heard that you had a fight with my sister.'' Gunther just continued and I sighed._

_Did he also want to lecture me for something that wasn't true?_

_''Gunther look.'' I started. ''I did do stupid things in the past, but I really did change, and what Max said isn't true. I would never hurt Tinka and I really mean it. I love your sister more than I ever loved anyone.''_

_I expected him to shout at me but he just nodded._

_''I know, that you do or at least, I believe you.'' He replied and my eyes went wide._

_He did believe me._

_''That's not why I'm here.'' He added. ''I know that we both have problems with our girls and since it's both our sisters... Should we work together to make them believe us?''_

* * *

**Cece's POV:  
**

After Rocky went away to help Tinka, I made my way to the entrance. Logan was picking me up anyway and Ty and Rocky could need more time. Well, I really hoped that I wasn't alone with him in the car. On the one hand, I did want to talk to him about the whole thing, but on the other hand, not. I was kinda afraid about it, and I didn't really know what to say when it came to it. I meant, this was so wrong actually, wasn't it? What should I do because of all of that? Rocky was okay with it, but that didn't mean that I knew more about my feelings to Logan.

I sighed and just went through the doors of the entrance, as I saw Logan standing at his car.

I sighed again and just hoped that he wouldn't try to talk about the whole thing.

Wait. Of course he would. It was Logan Hunter.

It was a miracle if he didn't and I knew that.

I walked up to him and he gave me a warm smile.

''Hey.'' He greeted me and I couldn't help but smile back.

''Hey.'' I replied and then we both went in to the car.

''Flynn is at Henry's today again.'' Logan stated and I groaned inside.

Great, that will be fun till our parents come home today. If they come home, at least.

I flinched at the thought and Logan looked at me.

''Cece, they will come home. I told you so, and I'm sure that I'm right. You don't have any reason to be afraid.'' Logan told me, and I slightly nodded, but I still wasn't really convinced.

''I- I know that you're right, Logan, and that you helped me yesterday. That was awesome. Well, but a bit of fear is still there. They're our parents after all.'' I replied.

Logan nodded at me and then looked back to the street.

''Cece, I know and you know that we have to talk about this. What happened yesterday night.'' Logan explained to me and I sighed, sinking deeper in to the passenger seat.

I knew that he was right but I didn't really want to talk about it.

What if he just wanted to tell me that it meant nothing to him?

''Cece, I don't know how you felt yesterday, but I can't ignore what happened yesterday. The kiss was just... wow, and I'm pretty sure that we both don't hate each other.'' Logan tried to tell me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

It was kinda cute.

''No, I don't hate you. I wouldn't have kissed you back otherwise.'' I replied and Logan sighed.

Where was this going?

''Well, I kinda more than just not hate you...'' Logan stated and my eyes went wide.

Did he has feelings for me? I wasn't sure about my feelings to him yet!

I mean, the kiss was awesome but... Okay, maybe I do like him, but what did he want to say?

''And I was meaning to ask you if you maybe want to go on a date with me some time, to figure all of this out.'' Logan quickly added and my eyes went wide.

He shot me a short look but then looked back to the street.

Did Logan just ask me out on a date? Why was my heart beating faster at that?

Should I try it? It couldn't hurt, right?

After the kiss, I just had to try it.

I couldn't leave the whole thing like that. That was impossible.

Logan just parked at the parking lot at the apartment building and looked waiting at me.

I sighed. I did want that and I knew it.

''Cece, if you don't feel the same or don't want to t-''

''No.'' I quickly cut him off. '' I do want to try this and I do want to go on a date with you, Logan.''

Logan's eyes went wide but then he started grinning.

''Thank you, Cece. You won't regret it!'' He told me and I chuckled.

I kinda had the feeling that that wasn't that true.

Something in the bottom of my stomach told me.

Logan then walked out of the car and I followed him.

We walked up in a comfortable silence to the apartment.

I couldn't believe that everything between us changed in the matter of one day.

I just unlocked the door as Logan suddenly started, ''By the way, there i-''

But he stopped as he saw who was in the kitchen.

Our parents were sitting there, drinking coffee and laughing.

''Yeah, it kinda was awesome. The guy was hilarious, but not the man we were looking for.'' My mom told Jeremy while laughing.

Jeremy nodded, chuckling, and then two looked up.

''Oh hey guys. We got off from work earlier to just look a bit after the guy on her own. Well, but we had a few stressful days, and Jeremy and I thought that we should take a short break. So, here we are'' Mom greeted us and Jeremy nodded.

''Yeah, it was a hard time but it was really a lot fun with you still.'' He replied to Georgia, who smiled at him.

Oh my god. Now I knew why the idea of Logan was bad.

''That's cool.'' I said to them, forcing a smile and then just walked in to my room.

**A bit earlier with Ty and Gunther**

**Gunther's POV:**

''That's not why I'm here.'' I added. ''I know that we both have problems with our girls and since it's both our sisters... Should we work together to make them believe us?'' I kinda believed Ty when he said that he didn't want to hurt my sister and I really needed his help. So I now came up with the idea that we could work together to make them believe us. It was a great idea in my opinion, and it didn't seem like Ty had another one. Well, at least I hoped so because I seriously needed help with his sister. I didn't want to disappoint Rocky, but I did and I wanted to make it good again.

I waited for Ty to answer, who luckily really seemed to think about it.

''So you mean, you believe me and you want me to help you with getting my sister to believe you while you help me?'' Ty asked, as if that was necessary.

''Yeah, that's what I said.'' I replied.

I really wanted him to say yes. I was desperate.

That was the reason why I came to Tyler Blue.

''How should I know that you're not just using my sister?'' Ty questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes at his stupid comment.

''Who's the not anymore player of us two? I did come back because of your sister and I really want to be with her, Ty. As well as you want to be with Tinka. We can only get them back with us by working together and trusting each other. I know that you're overprotective of Rocky but I do need your help.'' I told him.

Ty looked a bit shocked at me but I just looked serious back.

It was true. One of the main reasons why I came back was Rocky and I didn't want to lose her.

Well, I already lost her, but I wanted to win her back.

No matter what it costed.

Even if it meant to work together with Tyler Blue.

Well, he was the boyfriend of my sister.

I definitely thought better of him than Tinka did herself at the moment.

''So you really do believe me and it's not just a plan from you to get me a payback because of your sister?'' Ty asked me hesitantly.

Okay, that idea was stupid. I did that before, but not with the brother of my crush.

''No, it's not. I know that you mean it seriously with Tinka, and I do want to help you, if you help me too. We can work on this together.'' I replied.

Slowly, I was getting annoyed.

I wanted an answer from him and he was just asking me questions the whole time.

Why couldn't he just believe me?

Well, okay, my sister didn't believe him at all and he was probably suspicious, but I meant what I said.

Then suddenly Ty sighed and looked at me, nodding.

''Okay. Count me in. Operation getting our girls back is in, but if you hurt my sister, I'm going to make you suffer.'' He told me.

I rolled my eyes, shook his hand and replied, ''Same to you, Mr. Blue.''


	16. I can't

**************_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews and also the support! :D**

**Okay, now I'm quicker with updates again, even though I'm still sick :D**

**Well, but I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Gunther's POV:**_

Well, I already lost her, but I wanted to win her back.

No matter what it costed.

Even if it meant to work together with Tyler Blue.

Well, he was the boyfriend of my sister.

I definitely thought better of him than Tinka did herself at the moment.

''So you really do believe me and it's not just a plan from you to get me a payback because of your sister?'' Ty asked me hesitantly.

Okay, that idea was stupid. I did that before, but not with the brother of my crush.

''No, it's not. I know that you mean it seriously with Tinka, and I do want to help you, if you help me too. We can work on this together.'' I replied.

Slowly, I was getting annoyed.

I wanted an answer from him and he was just asking me questions the whole time.

Why couldn't he just believe me?

Well, okay, my sister didn't believe him at all and he was probably suspicious, but I meant what I said.

Then suddenly Ty sighed and looked at me, nodding.

''Okay. Count me in. Operation getting our girls back is in, but if you hurt my sister, I'm going to make you suffer.'' He told me.

I rolled my eyes, shook his hand and replied, ''Same to you, Mr. Blue.''

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

After the talk with Tinka, I was pretty much confused. I hated that Tinka kinda pointed out what I tried to ignore. The fact that I didn't want to give Gunther a chance, even though he didn't really do a total bad thing. I meant, shouldn't I be happy that he changed his mind that soon instead of pushing him away? Well, but it was kinda weird that it happened like that. He told me that he liked me from the start, but why was he so distant at first and didn't want to try a relationship before? Wasn't I good enough for him at first?

I groaned and went in to my room, sitting down on my bed. What could I do?

Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

''Yes?'' I asked confused. The door went open and my mom came in.

''Is everything okay, sweetheart? You just came in here without any greeting for us and stormed in to your room.'' My mom asked me and I sighed.

Should I really talk about this with my mother?

Well, I was 16. I was allowed to date and I needed help but I could also just ask Cece...

Where was she even? She went home with Logan and didn't write me yet.

Maybe they also just went and talked about what happened.

Even though that would be a miracle.

They were still Cece and Logan, with or without the kiss.

''Boy problems.'' I replied after a while of debating with myself.

My mom looked at me confused but then smiled.

''Well, who is it? What happened?'' She asked excitedly.

I almost laughed. Sometimes, my mom didn't act much older than me, but that was one of the reasons why I loved her so much.

Maybe, I should've talked to her earlier.

''Well, it's … Gunther.'' I said to her.

Yeah, my mom knew of course about the Hessenheffer's.

Gunther's sister was Ty's girlfriend.

My mom looked confused at me.

''That foreign boy that came back from that foreign country almost two weeks ago and is the twin of Ty's girlfriend?'' She questioned me, and I nodded, looking down.

It kinda was embarassing, if you thought how Cece and I thought about Gunther before he went away and Ty and Tinka got together.

''Well, where is the problem?'' My mom then asked me confused.

''Well, I kinda have a crush on him since a really long time, and I tried to get closer to him since he's back, but he at first didn't want me, and a few days later he came to me and started flirting with me. As I asked him why, he said that he actually was in love with me from the beginning but didn't want to tell me at first.'' I replied, replaying the scene in my head.

''Oh, I see. Well, did he sound like he was lying as he asked you for a chance?'' My mom asked me and I looked confused.

Actually, he didn't, if I thought about it.

He was a bit confusing but he did sound pretty honest, even though it was hard to believe.

I shook my head at my mom.

My mom then stood up and told me, ''Well, I would say that he was just confused at first. He just came back from the old foreign country or from wherever and didn't know what to do. He needed time, but if he sounded honest, then he does like you and maybe you should give him a chance. I don't know him much, but he's a friend of you and he's the twin of Ty's girlfriend. He better is nice.''

I looked shocked at my mom. She was right but I still didn't know.

I really had to think about this.

My mom sighed and then added, ''I have to go to work now. Do what you think is right, but don't hurt yourself.''

With that she walked out, leaving me stunned behind.

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

''That's cool.'' She said to them, gaving them a weak smile and then just walked in to her room. I looked totally confused after her. What was wrong with Cece? Wasn't she happy that they were back? Why was she looking like that? I looked at our parents, who were also a bit confused but still smiling wide. They already looked like they caught the thief. Well, I was happy that they were okay, but I wanted to know what was wrong with Cece. Something wasn't right and I had to find out what. I had to talk to Cece. We still had to talk about the kiss, anyway.

I told our parents, ''I'm also happy that everything worked out so well. I hope that you guys catch the thief soon.''

With that, I walked in to Cece's room as well.

Cece was sitting on her bed, looking really sad. What was wrong with her?

What happened that I didn't notice?

As I asked her out on a date in the car, everything was still okay.

''Cece?'' I asked softly, walking up to her.

Cece looked up and I saw some tears in her eyes.

I took her hands and asked confused and really concerned, ''What's wrong, Cece?''

I couldn't see the girl I love like this.

She looked so great before our parents came.

What happened out there that I didn't notice and that made her so sad?

Cece just didn't answer and a tear were rolling down my cheek.

I squeezed her hands and pleaded her, ''Cece, please tell me what's wrong!''

She still didn't answer. Okay, I really didn't get it.

Did she get a SMS as we were standing there and talking with our parents.

No, probably not. I was mostly only looking at her.

Then suddenly she sobbed and I looked even more concerned at her.

She looked at me in disbelief and then asked, ''Didn't you see the look that our parents gave each other as they were complimenting each other?''

I looked totally confused at her. What did she mean with that?

Then suddenly, it seemed to make click. She didn't think that, did she?

''Cece, they're not together.'' I stated.

I didn't know what Cece thought about that, but I knew that they weren't together.

I meant... Sure the looks they gave each other were kinda weird, but they couldn't have something for each other again, could they?

Cece shook her head.

''They're maybe not yet, but I have the feeling that they're getting closer and closer, and it's only a matter of time till that happens again.'' She replied to me and my eyes went wide.

What was she trying to tell me with that? What did she mean with that?

''What are you trying to tell me, Cece? I don't get it.'' I questioned her, confused and concerned.

Cece looked at me, tears streaming down her faced.

''Logan, I can't go on a date with you with the knowledge that our parents also could be together soon, again. We're their kids and we should support them with their decisions. I don't want to date the son of the boyfriend of my mom.'' Cece stated and my eyes went wide.

She wanted to end it before it even started?

No, that couldn't be. I didn't want it to end.

''They're not together, Cece, and we don't even know if they'll come together! Besides, they should also support us!'' I exclaimed desperately and trying my best to convince her.

Cece shook her head again and my heart sank.

''Logan, we don't even know what we feel for each other yet. The only reason why we think that we like each other is because we kissed each other yesterday evening in the heat of the moment. The possibility of this working doesn't even exist and besides... Our parents won't have a third chance with each other.'' She told me and my heart broke now.

For her, it was only a heat of the moment thing? She wasn't sure about her feelings to me?

''You don't even know if you really want to be together with me? You don't know if you have feelings for me?'' I asked her in disbelief and Cece looked down.

I didn't know what hurt more.

The fact that she wanted to end the whole thing because of our parents getting maybe closer together, or the fact that she didn't even like me like that.

Now, I was really mad. I couldn't believe that.

I stood up and told her, ''Fine. If you want it like that. You're right. It was just a heat of the moment thing. There aren't any feelings at all between us.''

Cece looked shocked at me and I just walked out, furious and heart broken.


	17. Ideas?

**************_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews and also the support! :D**

**Okay, now I'm quicker with updates again, even though I'm still sick :D**

**Well, but I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''They're not together, Cece, and we don't even know if they'll come together! Besides, they should also support us!'' I exclaimed desperately and trying my best to convince her._

_Cece shook her head again and my heart sank._

_''Logan, we don't even know what we feel for each other yet. The only reason why we think that we like each other is because we kissed each other yesterday evening in the heat of the moment. The possibility of this working doesn't even exist and besides... Our parents won't have a third chance with each other.'' She told me and my heart broke now._

_For her, it was only a heat of the moment thing? She wasn't sure about her feelings to me?_

_''You don't even know if you really want to be together with me? You don't know if you have feelings for me?'' I asked her in disbelief and Cece looked down._

_I didn't know what hurt more._

_The fact that she wanted to end the whole thing because of our parents getting maybe closer together, or the fact that she didn't even like me like that._

_Now, I was really mad. I couldn't believe that._

_I stood up and told her, ''Fine. If you want it like that. You're right. It was just a heat of the moment thing. There aren't any feelings at all between us.''_

_Cece looked shocked at me and I just walked out, furious and heart broken._

* * *

**At the Hessenheffer' apartment**

**Ty's POV:**

Gunther and I had just entered the apartment of him, Tinka and his family. It was kinda weird to be here without Tinka, and I also wasn't here that often. I'd rather pick her up and we go to my place or something. I don't know, but her dad also didn't like me that much and for me it was safer then if we were at my place. Well, but now, I was with Gunther here to figure a way out to get the girls that we love back. Well, if that would work. We kinda had two pretty stubborn girlfriends. Even though I love both to death and really hope that it'll work out.

Gunther and I walked in to the living-room that was still as strange as the last time.

''Are your parents here?'' I asked, a bit afraid, looking around.

Like I already said, their dad couldn't stand me, and now that I had a fight with Tinka...

I didn't even want to imagine his reaction.

Gunther shook his head, rolling his eyes.

''Do you think that I would've told you to come here if they would be here?'' He replied.

Okay, he definitely had a point. I would have walked out straight away if their dad was there or Tinka.

Well, but I didn't even need to ask if Tinka was there.

If she would've been, we would be fighting again by now, probably.

I sighed at the thought and Gunther raised an eyebrow at me.

I looked back at him and we just stood silent.

''Well, how are we going to do this?'' Gunther asked me after a while, and I looked at him in disbelief.

Wasn't he the one with the idea to work together?

''I thought you'd know how we are going to do this!'' I exclaimed a bit madly. ''Don't you already have a plan? You seemed pretty sure as you asked if we should work together!''

Gunther shook his head.

''Actually I had no real plan. I was hoping that you'd have one. You are the ladies man out of some weird reason, not me!'' He replied and I got really mad now.

Why did I even agree to this? I must've been crazy to agree to this.

''So you have no plan and I came home with you to think of some plan that won't work anyway?'' I asked him in disbelieve.

How were we supposed to do something that none of us have even thought through.

I knew that I was a ladies man, but all my other girlfriends were never that stubborn, or better said, I never felt something for them like I felt for Tinka.

Gunther rolled his eyes.

''I would say that I'm sorry, but that would be a lie. Well, but we have to work together anyway. We're never going to get them back when we fight!'' He exclaimed and I went silent.

I hated to admit it, but Gunther was right.

Alone, it would be even harder than with the blonde sparkling boy.

Then suddenly it clicked.

''I have an idea!'' I cried.

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:  
**

He stood up and told me, _''Fine. If you want it like that. You're right. It was just a heat of the moment thing. There aren't any feelings at all between us.''_ With that he walked out, leaving me heartbroken and I knew that he was furious. I couldn't believe this. Why did I even think that that might've work? Of course, our parents would come closer because of this order! They probably never stopped having feelings for each other and I was so stubborn to get along with Logan and have feelings for him. Now, I was brokenhearted and Logan told me that he didn't feel anything.

I only did this because I wanted him to realize how stupid that was but he didn't have any feelings.

I felt some tears streaming down my face. This wasn't fair.

I lost Logan before I even had him, and that also because of our parents.

I should've said something else. I should've explained to him in another way.

Well, but that wouldn't have changed the fact that he didn't really has feelings for me.

That hurt. That damn hurt so much.

More tears were streaming down my face and I just sobbed and sobbed, my knees up to my chest.

That wasn't fair. I sobbed harder at the thought.

My phone suddenly started vibrating but I completely ignored it.

I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Why did I have to be the one that was brokenhearted?

I sighed and looked at my phone after a while.

There was a SMS from Rocky:

_Cece? Is everything okay? I just saw Logan running out of the building and looking like someone died. What happened? Please write me back!_

More tears were falling at the SMS and I just didn't reply.

I couldn't right now. Not after what just happened.

Logan and I didn't only not have a chance for romance, but also for our friendship.

I screwed both up with what I said.

No. He was the one who made it worse.

He asked me out, even though he had no feelings for me at all.

He was the total ass in that thing.

I couldn't believe that he did that.

Why did he have to do that to me? Did he hate me that much?

I just tried to stop the whole thing before we had to break up anyway, because of our parents.

I groaned, just as the door went open and Rocky came in.

She looked confused, shocked and concerned at me and I looked hurt back.

''Cece what did happen?'' She asked me, totally shocked and I just sobbed.

I didn't want to talk about it. Rocky was my best friend but I wanted to be alone right now.

Well, but I had to tell her eventually.

''Logan and I had a huge fight because...'' I started but then stopped.

I didn't know how to say it. Rocky looked confused at me and continued, ''Because?''

I sighed and then told her, ''He asked me out on the way home and I said yes, but then our parents were back and the looks they gave each other... There is something going on between them again, and I told him that I can't date him when our parents have something going on and the thing itself was pretty dumb anyway since we kissed and then suddenly had feelings for each other. Well, I said it, that he would believe me but didn't really mean it and then...''

I almost cracked up but then took a deep breath and continued, ''Then he said that I was right. It was just a heat of the moment thing and there are no feelings between us at all.''

With that, the tears were falling again and Rocky looked even more shocked.

She walked up to me and hugged me tight.

''Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Cece!'' She exclaimed, shocked.

I just hugged her back and didn't say anything.

I was totally crushed and just wanted to disappear right now and that all because of Logan.

I groaned and Rocky broke apart from me questioning.

Then she asked, ''Well, what are you going to do now?''


	18. The plan

**************_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Sorry for taking so long but I was a bit busy :D**

**I'm working on a lot of new projects right now :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

''Logan and I had a huge fight because...'' I started but then stopped.

I didn't know how to say it. Rocky looked confused at me and continued, ''Because?''

I sighed and then told her, ''He asked me out on the way home and I said yes, but then our parents were back and the looks they gave each other... There is something going on between them again, and I told him that I can't date him when our parents have something going on and the thing itself was pretty dumb anyway since we kissed and then suddenly had feelings for each other. Well, I said it, that he would believe me but didn't really mean it and then...''

I almost cracked up but then took a deep breath and continued, ''Then he said that I was right. It was just a heat of the moment thing and there are no feelings between us at all.''

With that, the tears were falling again and Rocky looked even more shocked.

She walked up to me and hugged me tight.

''Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Cece!'' She exclaimed, shocked.

I just hugged her back and didn't say anything.

I was totally crushed and just wanted to disappear right now and that all because of Logan.

I groaned and Rocky broke apart from me questioning.

Then she asked, ''Well, what are you going to do now?''

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

Then I asked Cece, ''Well, what are you going to do now?'' I couldn't believe that Logan really had done that. I mean, yeah it was confusing that those guys suddenly kissed and Cece did kinda overreact, but Logan's reaction was just plain stupid and he shouldn't have done that. I'm so going to go to that guy and have a little talk with him. Nobody could jump around like that with my best friend. I knew that Logan and Cece had some problems with each other, but what he did was beyond bad. Cece just tried to do the right thing and he was like that.

Cece sniffed and then sighed.

''I have no idea. I really want to hate him, but for me it's impossible after that kiss. I don't want to disappoint my parents, but I also love him and I don't know what to do.'' She replied and my eyes went wide.

Did she just say that she loves him? Wow.

''Cece, you didn't even know if your parents really have s-''

Cece cut me off, ''I freaked out, okay? I don't want to stay in the way of my parents and I also don't know if the thing with Logan will work. What am I supposed to do? Date in secret?''

I shook my head. I honestly didn't know either what she was supposed to do.

This was freaking complicated.

Even worse than the thing with Gunther and me.

Well, I was still thinking about if I should give him a chance or not...

No. Right now, Cece needs me.

Her head was down and she looked like she was about to cry again.

I sighed and took her in to my arms again and then told her, ''Cece, it's going to be okay. I don't know how, but it'll be okay. I'm going to talk to Lo-''

''NO!'' Cece almost screamed as I said that. ''I don't want you to talk to him. I seem already weak enough a-''

This time I cut her off. ''Cece, you have all rights to be weak. I do understand you and Logan should learn a lesson for what he did to you.'' I explained to her and Cece sighed but didn't complain this time.

I stood up and then said, ''You know what? I'm going to talk to him right now.''

I stated and Cece looked kinda shocked and confused at me.

Well, but she didn't hold me up, so I started to walk out.

Then I realized that she was following me.

I just wanted to say something while opening the door, as I saw Gunther standing in the living- room and staring at me.

I looked shocked at him and didn't know what to say. What was he doing here?

Cece stood behind me and Gunther gave me a weak smile.

''What are you doing here, Gunther?'' I asked him, totally confused.

Gunther sighed and then replied, ''I wanted to talk to you.''

I crossed my arms and said to him, ''What if I don't want to talk?''

Gunther looked at me pleading, but I didn't really know what to do, and I actually wanted to talk to Logan for Cece.

Cece suddenly nudged me and then said, ''Oh no. You guys are going to talk. Before you can help me, you should get your own love life in order. I'll see you later.''

With that she gave me a push in the direction of Gunther.

I glared at her but then looked at Gunther and sighed.

''Let's go.'' I told him and we walked out of the Jone's apartment.

That talk was going to be fun for sure.

**At the Hessenheffer's apartment**

**Tinka's POV:**

I just arrived at home after being out for a bit, trying to get over what happened with Ty. It was damn hard and I really didn't know what to do. I do love him, but it was really hard after everything that happened. I really want to trust him again, but even after the talk with Rocky, I wasn't completely sure. If this would really work? Ty said that he changed, but how much could I believe him? I sighed and went into the living-room. I really needed some alone time now. More alone time. As if I hadn't a lot of that already earlier. Well, but I was pretty finished.

I sighed and just wanted to open the door to my room, as it went open and Ty came out.

What the heck was he doing in my room, alone?

Ty looked at me with a slight smile and I got even more confused.

''What are you doing here, Ty? And what are you doing alone in my room?'' I asked him shocked, confused, and also kinda angry.

Ty sighed and then replied, ''I was with Gunther here and we talked. I wanted to talk to you and give you something.''

I looked even more confused at him.

''Just come with me into your room.'' He added and held his hand out to me.

I looked confused, but out of some crazy reason, I took his hand and he led me in to his room.

What was in there shocked me a whole lot.

In my room were rose pedals everywhere and the room was lit by candles.

Was he kidding me right now?

I stood there with my mouth hanging wide open and Ty turned around to me.

He suddenly had a box in his hand and my eyes went even wider.

I had no idea what he wanted to do.

Ty took my hand again and I felt tingling all over my body.

I really had missed this but I was still totally unsure about the whole thing.

Even though I still didn't really know what he was doing.

Ty took the last step to me, still with the box in his other hand that wasn't holding mine.

''Tinka...'' He started and looked pleading at me. ''I really am sorry for what happened before and I know that I was a total idiot before. I really do love you and I don't want any other girl besides you. I know that I was a player and whatever and that I had a girlfriend every other week before you, but you're different. So much different. I have real feelings for you, and I really want you to believe me.'' He told me and my eyes went wide.

Then he opened the box and there was a ring in it with a stone in the form of the promise sign.

My eyes went wide and then Ty added, ''Tinka, I really do love you, and this is a promise from me, saying that I changed and that I want to spend my life with you. It sounds stubborn, especially when it comes from me, but I really mean it.''

I stared in shock at the promise ring and didn't really know what to say.

I expected a lot but not that.


	19. Yes?

**************_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**This chapter is Runther and Tynka only but the next one will be a lot of Cogan! :D**

**I didn't forget you the week and I wrote a lot for this story and the others! :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**At the next chapter or the chapter after that, I'll post the outfits of the girls at polyvore and put the link on my profile! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Tinka's POV:**_

_I stood there with my mouth hanging wide open and Ty turned around to me._

_He suddenly had a box in his hand and my eyes went even wider._

_I had no idea what he wanted to do._

_Ty took my hand again and I felt tingling all over my body._

_I really had missed this but I was still totally unsure about the whole thing._

_Even though I still didn't really know what he was doing._

_Ty took the last step to me, still with the box in his other hand that wasn't holding mine._

_''Tinka...'' He started and looked pleading at me. ''I really am sorry for what happened before and I know that I was a total idiot before. I really do love you and I don't want any other girl besides you. I know that I was a player and whatever and that I had a girlfriend every other week before you, but you're different. So much different. I have real feelings for you, and I really want you to believe me.'' He told me and my eyes went wide._

_Then he opened the box and there was a ring in it with a stone in the form of the promise sign._

_My eyes went wide and then Ty added, ''Tinka, I really do love you, and this is a promise from me, saying that I changed and that I want to spend my life with you. It sounds stubborn, especially when it comes from me, but I really mean it.''_

_I stared in shock at the promise ring and didn't really know what to say._

_I expected a lot but not that._

* * *

**With Rocky and Gunther**

**Gunther's POV:**

Rocky and I walked out of the Jones apartment, and I got more and more nervous by every second. I really didn't want to screw this up. I wanted to make it right and have a great time with Rocky, to show her that I really liked her and that I wasn't only just saying that. I really wanted to be together with her, and that was never a joke. I was maybe not the nicest person always, but I would never make jokes with this. Never ever in my life, and everybody who knew me good enough should know that. Well, that was actually only Tinka at the moment.

Rocky and I walked in to her apartment, and luckily, nobody was home.

As soon, as we arrived in the living room, Rocky turned back around to me and crossed her arms.

I sighed. Calm down, Gunther.

You still have a chance. Nothing was lost, yet.

Well, at least you can't lose much more after what happened.

Wow, that was encouraging. Sarcasm intended.

Rocky waited for me to say something, but I didn't know what at first.

As I practiced it, it actually seemed so easy, but now, I had no idea what to say and was stuck with my words.

What should I do? I had to say something.

''What did you want to talk about?'' Rocky now asked, and I almost rolled my eyes.

She did know what I wanted to talk about.

''About us, Rocky.'' I replied after a while and Rocky sighed.

I knew that she still didn't quite believe me and that I was acting like an idiot, but I just had to talk to her about this.

''Gunther I-'' She started but I quickly cut her off.

''Rocky, I know that I acted stupid at first and that it's hard to believe me for sure, but I really meant what I said. I do really love you and I wanted to take the chance with you. I just acted stupid because of being back from the old country for so short, but I'm in love with you too, and that even since before I was back. I want to be with you.'' I told her, and Rocky's eyes went wide.

Wow. Now, I said a lot, and I really hoped that Rocky believed me, because I really meant every single word and I wanted her.

She was the girl I loved.

Rocky looked still shocked at me and I waited for her to say something.

I would even accept it if it was screaming at me, but she just had to say something.

Not saying anything at all was creeping me out.

''Gunter, I – Wow. I-'' Rocky started but cracked up.

She didn't seem to really know what to say, and I got really worried.

I had the feeling that it was nothing good.

I looked down and told her, ''If you still don't believe me, just tell me. I tried my best. I'm not the boy of big romance, b-''

This time, Rocky cut me off, shaking her head.

''Gunther, you're not the only one in love here. I didn't stop loving you because of that thing. I mean, I was angry, but I can see now that you really mean it.'' She stated and I looked hopefully at her.

She smiled at me and added, ''Well, and I do want to try it with you.''

I smiled even wider and inched closer to her.

''You really mean that?'' I asked her, while putting my arms around her waist.

She nodded and her arms wandered around my neck.

I already had tingling all over my body and that was the last straw for me to lean down and kiss her.

**At the Hessenheffer's apartment**

**Ty's POV:  
**

Her eyes went wide and I added, ''Tinka, I really do love you, and this is a promise from me, saying that I changed and that I want to spend my life with you. It sounds stubborn, especially when it comes from me, but I really mean it.'' Tinka was staring in shock at the promise ring and I was waiting for an answer. I really did hope that she believed me. I meant every single word I said, and I wanted to show her how much I loved her with that ring. I just really hoped that she believed me this time and our relationship could finally work again.

After a while, Tinka suddenly chuckled and I looked worried at her.

Why was she chuckling?

Was that a good or a bad sign?

Did I have to be afraid?

''You do know that that's the most cliché thing you could've done?'' Tinka asked me.

I couldn't help but chuckle too, but then looked a bit offended at her.

''Hey!'' I replied and Tinka laughed again.

Why didn't she answer me yet?

I wanted to know if she forgave me.

''So, even if it's a total cliché... Do you forgive me?'' I questioned her hopefully.

I really tried my best with that.

I never ever did something like this for a girl, and I really meant it with Tinka.

The thing would be perfect if she also forgave me now.

Tinka chuckled, put the ring out of the box, and put it on her hand.

My heart sank a bit, but I was a bit in a better mood.

She looked at the ring for a while, as if she was mustering it, and then walked the last step back up to me.

She put her hands around my neck and then replied, ''What do you think, silly?''

Then, before I could response, she kissed me.

I was a bit stunned, but I kissed happily back and put my arms around her waist.

She did forgive me!

YES! YES! YES! This was awesome!

I was beyond happy that it worked, and I really hoped that Gunther also had success.

As we broke apart after two minutes, I smiled sheepishly at Tinka.

She smiled back and then told me, ''I'm sorry that I didn't believe you at first. I shouldn't have done that, Ty, and I love you too. More than anything.''

I was too happy to be mad about what happened right now.

I gave her my best winning smile and then replied, ''No problem. Well, on the one hand, I can understand you. I really was an idiot before.''

Tinka chuckled and said to me, ''Yes, you were, but you're not anymore. Now, you're just my awesome boyfriend Ty Blue, who stopped being a player and seemed to turn into a real gentleman.''

I grinned wide at that comment.

Then I chuckled and asked her, ''Can you say that again that I can record it? I want other people to finally believe that too.''

Tinka rolled her eyes and punched me in the shoulder because of the comment.

I just chuckled again and kissed her again.

I was beyond happy right now.

* * *

**That was the chapter :D I hope you guys liked it! :)**

**The next one will be longer, I promise :)**


	20. Prove it

**************_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**Okay here comes the new chapter from me! :D**

**I had a lot of fun writing this! :)**

**I really hope that you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**The links to the outfits of the girls are on my profile! I hope you guys also get a look at that and tell me what you think! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ty's POV:  
**_

_She put her hands around my neck and then replied, ''What do you think, silly?''_

_Then, before I could response, she kissed me._

_I was a bit stunned, but I kissed happily back and put my arms around her waist._

_She did forgive me!_

_YES! YES! YES! This was awesome!_

_I was beyond happy that it worked, and I really hoped that Gunther also had success._

_As we broke apart after two minutes, I smiled sheepishly at Tinka._

_She smiled back and then told me, ''I'm sorry that I didn't believe you at first. I shouldn't have done that, Ty, and I love you too. More than anything.''_

_I was too happy to be mad about what happened right now._

_I gave her my best winning smile and then replied, ''No problem. Well, on the one hand, I can understand you. I really was an idiot before.''_

_Tinka chuckled and said to me, ''Yes, you were, but you're not anymore. Now, you're just my awesome boyfriend Ty Blue, who stopped being a player and seemed to turn into a real gentleman.''_

_I grinned wide at that comment._

_Then I chuckled and asked her, ''Can you say that again that I can record it? I want other people to finally believe that too.''_

_Tinka rolled her eyes and punched me in the shoulder because of the comment._

_I just chuckled again and kissed her again._

_I was beyond happy right now._

* * *

**The next day at the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

I came home from school the next day in a way better mood. Gunther and I were finally together and I had an awesome day. Well, we mostly kissed and cuddled, but you get the point. I should've probably believed him earlier, but sometimes, you can be really stubborn when it comes to love. Well, but I wasn't the only one, since Gunther also acted really, really stupid at first with his 'I don't know' and so on. Okay, now was everything good and I should stop worrying about it. I was together with Gunther and that was just amazing.

I sighed happily and sat down on the couch in the living-room.

Ty came in after me and looked at me a bit weirdly.

Even though he also had the perfect date yesterday, he wasn't as happy as me.

What was wrong with those boys?

''Rocky, I get that you're happy, but could you stop dreaming like that? By the way, where is Cece?'' He stated, and my eyes went wide.

Cece wasn't even at school today.

I knew that she was still finished because of Logan.

Well, and she was actually not feeling really well because of all the stress, and she hates to see her mother and Logan's dad like this.

I still promised her to talk to Logan.

I quickly stood up and told Ty, ''I'll go upstairs to Cece!''

Then I went through the window to the Jones apartment.

As I climbed through the as always open window, I saw Georgia and Jeremy, who were just about to go out of the door in their uniforms.

Georgia turned around and smiled.

''Oh, hey Rocky. Good that you came. We're just about to leave for work and Cece is still sick and was in her room all day.'' She greeted me.

Jeremy nodded and added, ''As well as Logan.''

Okay, now my eyes almost went wide again.

Logan was also in his room the whole day? What should I do?

I gave the parents a forced smile and then replied to them, ''Don't worry. I'll take care of them.''

Georgia and Jeremy gave me a thankful smile and then walked out of the apartment.

I sighed and looked in between the two room doors.

With who should I talk first?

I decided to go to my best friend first.

I didn't even knock on the door and just stepped in.

Cece was laying on her bed, her head buried in her pillow and I could hear faint sobs.

''Cece?'' I asked hesitantly, and Cece's head immediately shot up.

She sniffed and sat up.

''Yes?'' She replied, and I sighed, walking up to her.

I sat down on her bed and she sniffed again.

''Did you talk to Logan since yesterday?'' I asked her and Cece shook her head, quickly.

''He broke my heart Rocky. I do love him, and I only did it to not hurt our parents and he- he didn't feel anything at all during the kiss.'' She stated and I sighed.

Why did I have the feeling that that was a lie from Logan?

''Are you sure that he didn't just say that because he was angry?'' I replied, and Cece looked at me in disbelief.

She didn't seem to think that.

''How could he not mean it seriously? He looked at me in total rage, and I can't believe that I really love him and-'' I quickly cut her off.

''How about I just go and talk to him now? I should've done it yesterday b-''

''You were busy with kissing Gunther?'' Cece finished my sentence and I nodded slowly.

I actually didn't want Cece to feel even more lonely, but lying was stupid.

Then I walked out of the room and saw Logan, just trying to walk in to his room a bit too quickly.

''You heard what we said, didn't you?'' I asked him.

Logan sighed, turned around and nodded.

''Kinda.'' He replied. I raised an eyebrow at him and then walked up to him angrily.

I slapped him right across the face and asked him, ''How could you do that to Cece?''

I normally didn't slap people, but I was angry.

He did something really awful to my best friend.

Logan just looked guilty back and replied, ''I know that I'm stupid. I shouldn't have done that. I should've told her the truth and I should've fought for her, but I was stupid and I still am.''

I looked at him a bit stunned but nodded. He was right with that.

**Logan's POV:  
**

I just looked guilty back and replied, ''I know that I'm stupid. I shouldn't have done that. I should've told her the truth and I should've fought for her, but I was stupid and I still am.'' I also knew that I totally deserved the slap. I was so stupid. I should've talked to Cece instead of running away. We didn't even know yet if our parents really were together and we both were acting like this. I loved Cece and I wanted to be together with her. I had to fight for her, no matter what. I couldn't just give up.

Rocky looked from stunned to a bit guilty for me.

''Well, why don't you talk to her then?'' She asked me and I sighed.

That was what I actually should do right now.

''What if she doesn't believe me?'' I replied, worried.

Rocky rolled her eyes and said to me, ''You'll never know if you never try. She still loves you.''

I looked still worried but then nodded after a while. Rocky was right.

''You're right. I'm going to talk to her right now.'' I replied and then walked to Cece's room.

Rocky sat down on the couch in the living- room and watched me.

I took a deep breath and then opened the door to Cece's room.

Cece was sitting on her bed, looking totally broken.

Oh my god. I really did that to her?

As she heard the door opening, she looked up and was shocked as she saw me.

''What do you want?'' She suddenly snapped and looked angry now.

I sighed, closed the door behind me, and walked up to her.

''I want to talk, Cece.'' I replied, trying to sound not totally helpless.

Cece looked at me in shock and disbelief.

Then she suddenly looked angry again.

''I don't see any reason to talk with you after what happened. You broke my heart, Logan.'' She stated.

Now, I was the one who looked at her a bit in disbelief.

''I broke your heart? You were the first on who started with the 'We can't date' thing because of our parents!'' I told her madly.

Cece looked at me even angrier, and I also saw some tears in her eyes.

''Well, and you told me that you don't feel anything!'' She cried at me.

I rolled my eyes and replied, ''Yeah, but only because I was mad that you just wanted to give us up because of some idea you had that our parents might date!''

Cece wanted to say something but closed her mouth again.

I knew that I got her with that.

I sighed and took her hands.

Then I continued softly, ''Cece, I am in love with you. I was just- I don't know. It hurt to know that you just wanted to give it all up.''

Cece sighed. Then she started, ''I'm just afraid ab-''

But I quickly cut her off with a kiss before she could finish her sentence and put my hands on her cheeks.

I didn't want her to end the sentence.

We didn't even know if our parents were together, and I do really love her.

Cece sighed but then kissed back.

My body was on fire from the kiss, and it was even better than the first.

As we broke apart after a minute, I pleaded her, ''Please go on a date with me, Cece. We don't even know yet if our parents are together or not.''

Cece sighed and then told me, ''I'll go on a date with you under one condition.''

My face lit up at that. I would do everything.

''Prove to me that our parents don't have anything with each other.''


	21. Harder than expeceted

**************_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter! :D**

**It took me a while to write this, but I think that it's good! :D**

**The story isn't that long anymore, either :/**

**I really hope that you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_I rolled my eyes and replied, ''Yeah, but only because I was mad that you just wanted to give us up because of some idea you had that our parents might date!''_

_Cece wanted to say something but closed her mouth again._

_I knew that I got her with that._

_I sighed and took her hands._

_Then I continued softly, ''Cece, I am in love with you. I was just- I don't know. It hurt to know that you just wanted to give it all up.''_

_Cece sighed. Then she started, ''I'm just afraid ab-''_

_But I quickly cut her off with a kiss before she could finish her sentence and put my hands on her cheeks._

_I didn't want her to end the sentence._

_We didn't even know if our parents were together, and I do really love her._

_Cece sighed but then kissed back._

_My body was on fire from the kiss, and it was even better than the first._

_As we broke apart after a minute, I pleaded her, ''Please go on a date with me, Cece. We don't even know yet if our parents are together or not.''_

_Cece sighed and then told me, ''I'll go on a date with you under one condition.''_

_My face lit up at that. I would do everything._

_''Prove to me that our parents don't have anything with each other.''_

* * *

**Still in Cece's room**

**Cece's POV:**

''Prove to me that our parents don't have anything with each other.'' I told him seriously, and Logan's eyes widened a bit. I knew that that was a lot to ask for, but I really didn't want to go out with him without knowing that our parents weren't together first. I didn't want to hurt them and it would be just crazy. I mean... If Logan would really be my step brother at some point and we would be together... I couldn't stand that and I also couldn't understand how he could live with that imagination. Who wanted to imagine something like that anyway?

Logan still looked shocked at me and I swallowed hard.

Would he say no now and just let the whole thing be?

Well, but if he would, he wouldn't really mean it, right?

I sighed inside at the thought. I couldn't imagine how I'd feel if it was like that.

I groaned inside at the thought and still waited for Logan to say something.

Why was he suddenly so quiet?

Then suddenly Logan looked determining and smiled.

''Okay, I'll prove it to you.'' He stated. ''I don't know how yet, but I'll find a way.''

My heart melted at what he said. He'd really try it for me and- wow.

That guy really was beyond cute and – wow.

I couldn't even really describe it to tell the truth.

I smiled at the thought and Logan looked questioning at me.

I chuckled, pecked his lips, and told him, ''Thank you, Logan.''

My lips were tingling from that simple peck, and as I stared in to Logan's eyes, I almost got lost.

Okay, stop it Cece. You shouldn't come that close until you know it for sure.

Even though it probably was already too late for that.

Logan smiled at me and I smiled back

The Logan suddenly chuckled and asked, ''Do you want to go to Crusty's? I'm hungry and it doesn't have to be a date.''

My stomach growled in response and I chuckled as well.

''Let's go.'' I replied and stood up.

Logan and I walked out of the door, where Rocky was standing. I crossed my arms.

''Were you there the whole time?'' I asked her, playfully mad.

Rocky rolled her eyes and replied, ''You would've told me anyway what happened.''

Logan and I had to chuckle at that.

''Your parents are at work by the way, and they told me to keep an eye on you.'' She added, and this time I rolled my eyes.

My mom was a bit freaking out this morning as I was feeling so bad.

Well, she already had enough to do in the last time.

''Well, now you don't have to anymore. Want to come with us to Crusty's? You can invite Sparkly too.'' I asked her, and Rocky raised an eyebrow at me.

''Sparkly? Really Cece? A new nickname?'' She replied and I chuckled.

''I'll never get bored of finding nicknames for Gunther.'' I said to her and Logan looked confused at us.

Oh right, he didn't know.

''Rocky is together with Gunther.'' I told him, and I expected him to flinch or something like that, but nothing came.

Well, seems like he hopefully didn't have any feelings for her anymore.

Logan gave Rocky a smile and then said to her, ''Well, then congratulations.''

Rocky smiled back thankfully.

''I'm really starving now. Can we go to Crusty's?'' I asked and Logan chuckled.

He gave me his big heartmelting smile and replied, ''Sure. Let's go.''

With that, we made our way to Crusty's.

While Rocky was calling Gunther, Logan and I were walking behind her and our hands were brushing here and then.

I always felt tingling all over my body then and grinned like a fool.

I really hoped that he could prove me wrong.

**At Crusty's**

**Logan's POV:**

Cece, Rocky and I were just arrived at Crusty's, and I was kinda happy, but not too happy. I didn't really know how to explain. I made up with Cece, but I still had to wait since she wanted proof that our parents don't like each other. Well, I'd give it to her, and then we would finally get together. I really couldn't wait for that. I was already craving for her kisses. Wow, and we only kissed three times or so. Well, that was what that girl was doing with me, and I didn't mind one bit. Well, as long as that would work out soon and I was right that our parents had nothing. If they really wanted something from each other...

I continued walking, as suddenly Cece stopped me.

She looked shocked at some table at Crusty's and I-

Oh crap. That was our parents.

What were they doing here?

Cece's mom laughed and then said, ''Yeah, he really tried to help us, but instead made a fool out of himself. At least we had something to laugh.''

Jeremy chuckled as well, and I saw how Cece looked still shocked and sad at the two.

Then she looked at me and Rocky.

Rocky was a bit stunned as well, and I knew that I had to do something.

I walked up to them, more or less dragging the two girls with them and greeted them, ''Hey dad. Hey, Georgia. What are you doing here?''

Cece's and my parents looked up to us and looked at us with raised eyebrows.

''We had lunch break and wanted to eat some pizza since we were nearby to look after that idiot. We're near to finally find him. Like I can see, you guys came out of your rooms.'' Jeremy stated and Cece and I nodded.

Georgia looked thankfully at Rocky.

''Thanks Rocky. I really thought they'd spend days in there.'' She told her and Rocky gave her a slight but more forced smile.

''No problem at all. I was glad to help.'' Rocky replied.

Then the door to Crusty's went open again and Gunther came in.

Rocky looked relieved and walked up to him.

Georgia and my dad looked confused at us.

''Is there something you guys want to tell us? We don't have that much time. We have to go to work soon again.'' Jeremy stated, and Cece and I shook our heads.

They were just eating lunch together, right?

''No. We were just wondering why you're here. Well, we should go to Rocky and Gunther and eat something as well.'' I replied, and Cece just nodded again and followed me.

They were just eating lunch. They were just eating lunch. They were just eating lunch.

I tried to tell myself the whole time, but now I got why Cece was so worried the whole time.

It really was creepy that they did so much together since that order, and not only because of the order.

Well, and at Cece's face, I could see that she was believing less and less that I could prove her the opposite.

I had to find the proof soon, or I'll be a single man for longer than I wanted to.


End file.
